Do you love me?
by Nyght elf
Summary: A girl from the future makes a wish to find her true love. she woke up with Inu's gang. Who is her true love? read and find it. it is after Naraku's death. brotherly love included. I am not good at summary so please just read and Review
1. Chapter 1

The wind blew softly against the trees, refreshing the hot air that first seemed like Sahara. The day seemed peaceful and nice, but for Nathalie this day was awful.

"Nathalie! Cried a tall handsome man, running after a young girl. She was running away from him with tears in her eyes.

"Nathalie, don't go! I love you and if I had slept with her, this doesn't change my feelings to you!"

"She is my friend!" Cried the girl. Her almond shaped eyes closed with pain weren't holding back the tears.

"At least she was…" Michael wasn't very upset of the fact he was hurting his girlfriend. He boldly grabbed her hand and started.

"Look… "his hand tried to caress her cold palm but she took it away.

"Don't you touch me ever again or you'll regret this!" Her tone was colder than the ice in the mountains.

"It will be better if you'll go now" said Nathalie in a whisper.

"I don't want to see you again, you or that… wretch!" It was hard for her to say a bad word, but this time she was too angry and hurt. She trusted her but she… Nathalie shook her head telling herself to stop thinking about it.

"If I would have a choice I would like to live in the past, it was much interesting and the men were men!" She brushed her long dark hair and made a deep breath.

"Just go now"

"Ok" Finally said the man and walked away leaving her alone in the middle of the street. Nathalie made her way to her little apartment not wanting to see anyone. She entered her room and lied down vertically on her bed. The room that was all green now seemed just ugly for her, it was him who helped her with the house, this way they met each other.

"I don't need anyone!" She took the flower-medallion her friend gave her this morning and looked intensively at it. Helen told her if she'll make a wish the medallion will make it come true! They both laughed at this option.

"Oh my granny said!" Nathalie took the medallion and said:

"I would like to find my true love, whatever he is, a true man, strong beautiful, that respects his word… Where would you find one like this? Only in a dream!

Inuyasha was looking attentively at the sleeping girl that seemed very strange. She was wearing strange closes, but her smell was good.

"Kagome! There is girl here, dressed almost like you! Come and give a look." He told his mate scratching his head.

"Oh stop screaming or you'll wake her up." said Kagome sitting down next to the girl. Yes she was dressed like her, like in the future! The girl blinked and rose to see the strangest band she had ever seen. Two beautiful dark hair women with children of different ages a monk,… a talking little fox and the most interesting thing, a tall man with silver hair amber eyes and…dog ears!

"Well hi there!" smiled the girl.

"I'm Kagome!"" She introduced them all and then asked curiously.

"How did you come into the past?""

"Into the past?" Mumbled Nathalie.

"Where am I?" no one said nothing and she repeated.

"Where am I?"

"Well… you are in Japan 500 years ago, what year is exactly I don't know!" Said Kagome.

"Japan? 500 years ago? I don't speak Japanese! I am from… oh I'm gonna be sick!"

"Calm down! It will be ok." Kagome's voice was calm and warm.

"Ok, but you're sure I'm not dreaming?" She asked and Inuyasha took her hand and squeeze it.

"Awe, that hurts! And what's wrong with your ears boy?" Nathalie touched his ears joyfully! She just couldn't help it, his ears were too adorable..

"It is just because he is a half-demon!" The foxy said.

"A HALF WHAT? Demons don't exist!" Everyone looked at her desperately.

"They are real here!" assured her Kagome.

"You have to be kidding me, aren't you?" She was shocked. Ok, calm down there must be an explanation to all this, why she is here.

"You will travel with us and we'll see what I can do to get you home! We are far away from the village." Kagome said and took her son in her arms.

They all walked slowly to a hot the young woman who was a demon slayer, yep can you imagine it. A demon slayer started to tell her about their daily life. They told her about Naraku, about Inuyasha's brother, about their war with the evil creatures. Nathalie was listening intently. The moon started to win its time and its glow was playing serenely above them. They were all tired and a little confused about the girl, but everyone seemed to like her.

Nathalie was looking at the shining stars that seemed to be so pure and so far away. The wind was playing with her long hair. The air was so fresh and the night so quite. The trees along with the insects were singing the music of nature, making her feel free and happy. She sat down next to Sango. The slayer was so beautiful now. Her chocolate eyes looked at Nathalie with excitement.

"So you're a sword warrior! I will have someone to train with!"

"Well kind of, but I never hurt someone so…" mumbled Nathalie.

"If you'll meet a demon, trust me you'll hurt him, if you don't want him to hurt you!" Nathalie though Sango was right. They smiled one to each other and Sango assured her that they will be there for her.

"Thanks guys."

She means a lot to me! It was hard for him to openly say that, even to himself. Sesshoumaru looked at the sleeping girl. She was so serene and cute. She was smiling and whispering his name. Pure happiness was writen on her face. She was happy to be with him again. And he was happy for her. He had to admit to himself, that this girl was like his daughter. He could not stand anymore being far away from her. He wanted her happy, but next to him.

Selfish! Yes but she is happy next to me! Well, he took her away from the village where she was living. He now understood he needed someone to take care of her. A woman. A human woman! It really was hard! Where will he find a woman that was ready to live with a demon like him? He smelled a very well-known smell. His bastard brother is somewhere around. Wait! A new smell was there as well. A sweet one! He must go and check.

The days were passing slowly. Everyone seemed to enjoy Nathalie's company. They were like a big family. She was playing with the children. Now she knew all their names. Sango had 4 kids, 2 girls 2 boys. Hakira, Yumiko were the girls and Akiru and Kohaku were the boys. Inuyasha's and Kagome's 2 boys were Taisho and the smallest Kairu. The fox demon was still a child and they don't were afraid of him, so they were running and screaming together the entire day. She was training with Sango and was now friend with everyone. She didn't want to go home and told them about that.

"I will help you in every way I can."

"Don't be silly Nat," it was how they were calling her now. Inuyasha's voice was cheerful.

"You don't have to do nothing, just be yourself," said the half demon and looked at his wife who was watching him with adoration. They all did!

"Inuyasha you're so sweet… "began Kagome and kissed his nose.

"No I'm not! She's just our friend isn't she? You were teaching me that friends are important!" Sango took Miroku's hand and they were all gone for letting them alone.

"Very human like." Seesshoumaru's voice was cold as usual but this time he had sarcasm.

"What's wrong bastard, why are you here?" Inuyasha's eyes went red. But a soft touch of his Kagome calms him down.

"If I am remembering good, our father was married to my mother and with yours, he was not, then who's the bastard?" His face was as always emotionless.

"Sesshoumaru, I'm tired of fighting with you." said the hanyoi with a calm voice.

"If you don't have a better choice to spend your time then you can go and…"

"Inuyasha don't!" Kagome's whisper had stopped him again.

"Why you are doing this to me?" Inuyasha was hurt.

"Hnn" replied the lord demon.

"Leave me and my family alone! Why are always coming just to hurt me? You don't have other things to do? You're a sadist?"

"Is this a real demon?" Asked Nat looking at the beautiful creature. He was tall with white shining hair, that was like a king's pelerine to him. His body was strong and perfect. But his face? Those amber eyes without feelings were the most beautiful eyes she saw in her life. On his forehead he had a crescent moon and he also had violet lines on his pall checks. He was beautiful! He was so beautiful that even she was afraid of him; (because she heard about him and it was obvious he was Inuyasha's big brother) she liked him!

She took a step, then another one, and here she was in front of Sesshoumaru. She touched his face to feel his warm and then deepened her hand into his long hair. He said nothing, for the first time in his life, he seemed in shock!

There was no fear in this woman! He was feeling it. She was beautiful and tall. In the way his hair was white, her was black. His eyes were golden like the sun, hers were as dark as night. She was soft and with no fear at the same time. Her cherry lips were half opened and he saw his white little teeth. Her breathing was fresh and warm. But her touch… Enough! He ordered to himself.

"Nat you're crazy?" Asked Inuyasha, "He will kill you, only with a scratch of his claw!"

"So you do appreciate my strength, half-one!"

"No, I know your mind, you have no heart!" replied Inuyasha at his brother's words.

"How dare you to speak with me in this manner?" his hand was on his sword.

"Stop it!" It was her voice, and her hand was on his. This was making him feel strange feelings deep inside. No one touched him like this, without hate… with care.

"He is your brother! And whatever you want it or not, he has a half of your blood! He will always be your brother! Even dead"

"No!" coldly replied Sesshoumaru, throwing her hand away.

"I have no brothers!" He was feeling his hand alone and cold again. She stepped away from him, back to his hanyoi brother, and looked at him with a sad smirk.

"Neither I" said Inuyasha.


	2. Chapter 2

"It is better to have a dead brother!" said Inuyasha and attached the cold statue of his elder brother.

But in a battle Seshoumaru wasn't a statue! He was fast and cruel! His new sword was making precise hits and circles. He easily jumped and dodged the strong hit with ease. Inuyasha started to yell at him in anger, sending another hit after another. Kagome seeing that they were very serious, she panicked and decided to take action.

"Stop it please!" it was Kagome's scream. She was holding her arrow ready for battle.

"Seshoumaru stop! Inuyasha stop, you have to be responsible, to raise your sons!"

"This time will be the end!" answered the Hanyou attaching again with Kaze na Kizu.

"Agreed" said Seshoumaru's voice.

"Sit boy!" yelled the miko and Inuyasha could not win against the spell, he fell with a hard thud.

"Seshoumaru I will purify you if you won't go, and the next time you will come I will kill you! This can't continue like this! Now I have my entire soul, and I am able to purify even a strong demon like you!" said seriously Kagome holding her arrow in Seshoumaru's face.

"It seems your mate is stronger and better then you half one!" Seshoumaru turned around and was starting to create his clouds to fly when a sweet voice said to him:

"Have you noticed how many times you agreed with your brother today? This means you do have feeling for him" it was the new woman who spoke.

"How's your name human?"

"Nathalie" she looked in his eyes and saw a…interested look?… Seshoumaru's eyes were looking at everyone now.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"They all have family" said his inner beast.

The priestess's hand was slowly touching his brother's shoulder, the monk and the slayer were hugging each other. "_Even my stupid brother found a woman who loves him the way he is, a half-breaded!"_

Their children were scared for their parents, just the way his Rin was for him. They all hated him. _"I don't need anyone, I have Rin! She is my family"_ Yes Rin didn't hate him. But no one need to know about his feelings. _"Especially my brother"_ in his mind he was calling him like brother, but this is another of his secret. _"This human is alone" _not anymore.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Seshoumaru took Nathalie like a bag with potatoes on his back.

"Human you are going with me" it was all he said

"Hey put me down" started to scream Nat. Her short dark dress wasn't helping her now, though Nathalie, staying with her naked legs in this man's or… demon's hands.

"No, I don't repeat myself" he was caring her away and everyone couldn't move because the shock was to grave.

"Don't you think you have to ask me first?" Nathalie asked.

"This is my decision" oh how he was selfish!

"Hey ice prince PUT ME DOWN" Nathalie start to hit him even that she knew that her little hits weren't affecting him.

"Woman…" called The ice prince.

"What?" raised her head Nathalie stopping her actions and looking curiously at him.

"Shut up" said quietly the demon.

"Oh no, I won't until you are caring me like potatoes, this is my life, and I do my decisions, I am thinking what and when to do something"

"Not anymore, from today is this Seshoumaru who will make decisions you" replied her virtual master.

"Inuyasha, help me" cried the girl. At this point Inuyasha froze and understood his friend needed him.

"Be careful, you may hurt her," told him Kagome taking his sword away.

"She is human"

"I know, you too," he shook his head and jumped to his brother. Kagome was fallowing him with all their friends.

"You cruel creature put her down, you have a girl now why do you need another one" asked Inuyasha.

"I don't know how she lives with him but she is still alive" smiled the monk.

"Stubborn, heartless, ugly…oh may be you are not ugly but you are a despot" was telling him Nathalie.

"Why are you not afraid of this Seshoumaru" asked him.

"Well… I don't know" said Nathalie after thinking a time. Inuyasha was here, ready to fight with his brother for her and she didn't want to be the reason for someone to die.

"Seshoumaru-sama, leave our friend please," prayed the houshi.

"Don't kill her!"

"You stupid human I won't kill her" Sesshoumaru looked at them like they were with two heads.

"No?" asked everyone curiously.

"No, she will be my mate"


	3. Chapter 3

"You're mate, are you crazy?"

screamed Nathalie.

"No! No! No!" repeated the girl

"I wont be the mate of a crazy male who isn't asking even if… may be I am married ha?…" looked Nathalie seriously at him.

"Are you married human?" asked Sesshoumaru's icy temper.

"No but…"

"Good, then there are not any problems" was the reply and he started to walk again not bothering himself to let her down.

"Look You aren't even telling my name how can I go with you?"

"Nathalie!" "…" she wasn't able to tell nothing she was just enjoying the sound of her name on his lips.

"This isn't changing nothing!" she raised her chin and said:

"Put me down you arrogant demon or I will…" all her courage was gone when she saw a pair of amber eyes looking deep in hers brown orbs. He was as always calm and beautiful. The wind was playing with his long hair, the sun was bathing him in his rays and the demon looked just like a perfect man. Nathalie couldn't stand anymore.

She wanted to feel the warm of those firm lips, to listen his heart every night sleeping with her head on his chest, to arise every morning next to him and to hear his voice and to see his smile. Sure the last part was almost impossible but she have to try! In her head she was seeing now…

"_Oh stop you silly human who said he'll make love to you"_Nathalie started to smile to herself.

"_I am copying Sesshoumaru now? HUMAN?…"_all her friends were still frozen except Inuyasha who was very confuse. He was moving his eyes from Nathalie to Sesshoumaru and from his brother to Nathalie.

"Look Fluffy you can go now and we will forget everything that just happened ok?" said the hanyoi. Sesshoumaru turned his head to his brother. In his eyes was write something like:

_What the hell just told this stupid?_

"I will go Inuyasha, I don't want to complicate the things"

"Good choice woman" said the lord despot.

"Hey you demon, let's clarify a thing!" said seriously and angrily the girl on his shoulder. Or how much seriously she was able to look in her position…

"or you call me by my name or I will choose you a nickname that even a dead will laugh, deal?

"I'm not calling you puppy"

"Deal" agreed Sesshoumaru after thinking a while.

"or demon or…"

"I said deal!" everyone looked at him and then at Nathalie. Had he just agreed with a human? With a woman?… and was she crazy talking like this with Sesshoumaru?…

Sango looked at her husband who stood there with his month open. She raised his chin to close his month and just smiled like a fox. Sango and Kagome were understanding that Nathalie is just the perfect woman to deal with a male like Sesshoumaru. Or a demon othever, he still was a man! In those days they both saw her strong character and a metal will. But deep inside she had a soft heart and a soul witch was many times hurt. This is exactly the pack of needed aptitudes for him. Soft and hard at the same time.

"Hmm can you please put me down"

"…" she just understood his unsaid question.

"I want to say good bye to my friends" he looked at her but she told him:

"No! this is not a waste of time"

"Hmm…"

"No you weren't saying nothing but you though!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_"How could she read my mind? __Is she a witch?"_asked Sesshoumaru himself.

_"Don't be a puppy-boy"_answered his beast witch was very happy he will finally have a mate.

_"This was a fast decision, you saw her, you wanted her and you took her, very easy"_laughed his beast.

_"No! this is all for Rin" _tried Sesshoumaru to convince his Alter Ego.

_"Ohhhhh give me a break, _cried his beast.

"_at least don't lie to yourself,_ said with sarcasm the beast

_"I am a big part of you" _uttered like a big wise saw the still scoffing his master beast.

_"so don't you dare to lie to me, you want her, and Rin is just a reason you put in the middle" _

_"Ok I want her for me, are you satisfied?"_asked angrily the demon lord.

_"You want her for us!"_Sesshoumaru was still hearing his laugh in his brain.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"_What is wrong with him?_

_ Why I can't understand his thoughts now_,

_Why is the demon lord so beautiful even when he is upset and concentrate?"_asked Nathalie his feelings

_"Am I falling for him?… _

_No!" _

_"Yes!"_answered her feelings.

_"So fast?" _

_"Yes"_replied her heart.

"_It couldn't be! I'm in love" _cried her head.

_"Yes!"_insisted her heart.

"_Yes is the only answer you know heart?" _

_"Yes!" "Ok then… I give up, yes is yes" \_

_"Yes!"_cried the heart.

_"Oh shut up now" "Yes!" _

_"Hmmm…."_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

"Bye Nathalie, hope to see you soon, in one piece!" said Inuyasha hugging his friend.

"She is my concern now, no harm will come to her" said Sesshoumaru like a swear taking Nathalie's hand from Inuyasha's.

"And who can protect her from you?" asked sadly the half brother.

"Don't…" whispered the new mate.

"I will be ok with him, this is my decision"

"I though you didn't want to go with him first!" screamed the hanyoi.

"But I want now" smiled Nathalie and kissed his cheek. Suddenly she felt a cold hand pushing her away from Inuyasha.

"You will not kiss any man from this day on, do you understand me"

"But he is my friend and your brother…"

"He is a man!" Nathalie said cheerfully

"Oh! you are jealous!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Nonsense!" cried the demon lord.

"You are to be my mate so you have to behave like a lady"

"I am a lady, it is your comportment that is not so good your Lordship!" replied Nathalie.

"Let's go!" just cut him the young girl and walked away. Sesshoumaru just picked her up on his cloud and they were gone.

"I hope she'll be ok" said Inuyasha quietly.

"She will be! don't worry!" said Kagome

"You know that may be the biggest wish of humanity was to fly?" asked Nathalie looking at the small trees and houses from her place next to Sesshoumatu's cloud.

"Hn" replied Sesshoumaru.

"It is amazing really!" she made a deep breath and closed her eyes with pleasure letting the wind to caress her face. Profiting she wasn't seeing Sesshoumaru glared at the girl. How could she find something that pleasured her in such a thing? Just like Rin. Are the humans all like this? Like them?

No! his girls are unique! _His girls? _From when they are _his girls_?

Nathalie embraced his neck and looked in his eyes.

"why are so angry?" asked his mate to be. Very well this was his choice not hers. It couldn't be, he is her master now! But when he saw her beautiful eyes looking in his he just said:

"I'm not angry"

"So this is your usual posture?" asked the young girl

"Keep quiet woman" said the demon

"Woman? I have a name but you seem to forget this simple fact" cried angrily the girl.

"You! Are! My! Woman! Now!"

"Oh…" this demon is impossible.

"I am not your slave or thing, I have a soul a heart a character, wishes and thoughts and I like when you are telling my name demon!" she wanted to say something else but the view that was in her face took her breath away.

It was a fortress. It was at a mountain's foot surrounded by forest which green was like emerald. Bathed in the sun the lake before the gates was round with a pagoda in the middle. The castle itself was all white with aquamarine arches. Flowers with different colours and shapes were growing everywhere. Priority colour was violet. Birds were singing from very tree.

"I am in paradise?" whispered the girl.

"No we are home!" said Sesshoumaru.

"Is this your castle?" The demon lord just shock his head.

"I didn't knew demons like flowers…" thought in voice the young woman. He descended from his cloud and gave his hand to Nathalie. She took his hand and climbed not noticing the jest but only the demons which were at the gates looking strangely at her.

"Welcome home master!" said officially the guards. Sesshoumaru shock his head in a royal gesture like always. They entered the gates and Nathalie could still feel their gazes on her.

"They don't like me" said the girl from the future.

"They don't need to" answered the master of the castle.

"But…"

"They will do exactly what will I say to them" assured her the demon.

"Well you are pretty sure of yourself" said Nathalie sarcasm to obvious in her voice.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! You're home!" cried a little girl embracing Sesshoumaru's legs. Pure happiness was on her face. Her chocolate eyes were shining with happy tears.

"Rin" simply said Sesshoumaru.

"You silly girl master just arrived let him…" the new appeared demon toad couldn't finish his sentence cause Sesshoumaru stepped write on his stomach and walked away with Rin fallowing him.

"Are you hurt?" asked Nathalie in panic. He was so small yes a demon but.

"This cruel male"

"I'm fine…" replied the toad tears falling down from his big eyes. Nathalie tried to take his hand to help him arise but he screamed:

"Don't touch me filthy human!" Nathalie remained still in shock.

"I just tried to help…"

"I don't need your help!" cried again the toad.

"You are humiliating me!" in the same second a hand was on his throat, a demon's hand. It was Sesshoumaru.

"You will apologise and never again disobey your new mistress!"

"Yes milord…"

"Sorry my lady" said the toad. Just after Nathalie shocked her head Sesshoumaru's hand let go his neck. The toad started to breath deep.

"If anyone will make suffer my lady, will answer with his life, it is clear?" said calmly as usual the demon lord but this time steal notes were heard in his words. He knew it will be hard. First time. She will soon be dead. Humans don't live as long as demons. But this mean Rin will die too. He didn't wanted Rin to die. He wanted her to remain always with him, always his little girl. Since when he is a soft hearted?

He started to walk and had heard his girls were fallowing him.

"Rin this is Nathalie"

"Nice to meet you lady Nathalie" said little girl.

"Call me Nathalie sweetie" smiled young woman. Rin smiled back with enthusiasm and Sesshoumaru thought his choice was write. Nathalie took Rin's hand and the little girl started to speak without pause. When they made it to the grand hall Nathalie just couldn't stand and screamed.

"Oh God this is so beautiful!"

"You like it?" asked Rin.

"I will show you all the castle."

"Sure Rin but not today ok?"

"Yes Nathalie!" Rin smiled and run to her favourite lord.

"Sesshoumaru-sama can Rin sleep with Nathalie tonight?"

"Why don't you ask her?" replied Sesshoumaru.

"Nathalie can I please sleep with you? Please-please!" Nathalie looked in her big eyes a soft smile born on her lips.

"Very well Rin but I don't know yet where I will be sleeping"

"Aruca will show you your room" said Sesshoumaru looking at his house keeper.

"My name is Aruca my lady"

"I am Nathalie, nice to meet you!" said Nathalie shocking Aruca's hand. But when she saw the shock in her eyes she blushed and whispered

"Sorry!"

"No my lady you shouldn't apologise" replied the demon woman. Sesshoumaru just stand there looking at this strange woman. Aruca was shocked when she took her hand. But more shocked was his new girl. The blood raised to her face. She didn't knew it was dangerous here. Demons were feeling her blood. He need to keep an eye on her. A new problem. First time with Rin it was the same. But with time everything had changed. Rin have all his fortress around her finger now. They all loved her and not because they are afraid of his reaction. No! they just love the girl. Anyone here was ready to give his life for his little ward.

"I will show you your room my lady" said Aruca.

"Thank you" simply nodded Nathalie and taking Rin's hand fallowed the demon female.

The day passed quick. Nathalie saw her room. It was red. Very funny thought the girl, the colour of blood. The bed covering was red with black flowers. It was there a table with a chair and a chest all from red tree. The window was small not letting the sun to enter in the room. Bad cause Nathalie loved the sun. Nathalie and Rin explored Rin's room which was wonderful. All pink with many flowers and toys. Her bed was covered with pink material that seemed like butterfly wings. The curtains all was made from this pink.

"A room for a little princess Rin" the child smiled and then they were gone making a warm bath with Rin. She had all shampoo and cream with her and helped the little girl which really was a treasure. If Sesshoumaru took her away from her friends it was for Rin not for himself. Now she understand that. He didn't need a mate. Just a female for Rin. But she was still happy. She will be next to him and next to Rin until they will need her. It was a problem how to go home but since she wasn't in a hurry… She knew it was dangerous here but Rin assured her that her lord will protect them. This little girl had so much trust in her demon.

Oh God a demon? How could this be possible? If someone had told her a month ago that she will live in a castle with a demon she wouldn't believe it. Nathalie started to comb Rin's hair and the child was telling her all about her life with Sesshoumaru. It was amazing how the demon loved this girl. Sure he wasn't telling no one but she understood. Even Rin seemed not to understand his true feelings for her cause the girl said:

"I would like to call him daddy but I'm afraid…"

"He is like a father to you Rin, don't be afraid!" assured her the biggest girl. She knew he was a strong demon but… even Inuyasha wanted to be like his brother (always saying he hate him).

"Lord Sesshoumaru is great, I love him very much" finally said Rin. Nathalie smiled and kissed her little nose. Rin looked at her with big eyes and then smiled and hugged Nathalie smiling.

"I'm so happy you are here!" it was obvious that the girl didn't received many hugs or touches from Sesshoumaru. From this day on this will change.

"Me too" answered Nathalie. She heard someone was knocking at the door.

"Enter"

"My lady" said Aruca with a bow.

"His lordship asked if you would like to have diner with Rin and himself this evening"

"Very well Aruca, we will be there, Thank you" replied Nathalie.

"Something else?" looked the young woman at the demon one.

"Lord Sesshoumaru gave this for you" said Aruca and gave her a pack.

"You may go now, thank you" said Nathalie with a bow of her head.

"Yes my lady!" Nathalie thought she will let them see she is a lady and deserve some respect even she was a creature despited by demons, a human.

"Rin lets see what we have here"

"Yes" jumped the girl in excitement.


	5. Chapter 5

_This is all for you! The one who are reading my stories. I would like to say thank you to those who made a review or made my story a favorite one. More reviews will be much appreciated! Please review I need your support._

_I do not own Inuyasha…. But other characters are mine (Mhua hahaha) Enjoy! It is a gift for all of you I will post two chapters today or now tomorrow (after 12 it is a new day isn't it?)_

Nathalie opened the pack and saw the most beautiful kimono in the world. It was all white with violet lilies. In those few days he was starting knowing her? How knew he those were her favorite colors? There were ribbons made from crystal violet as well. Nathalie touched the kimono and looked at Rin who was amazed.

"Nathalie, this one is for a princess" smiled the youngest female.

"It is" agreed Nathalie. She never thought she will wear a kimono, she even didn't know how to get dressed.

"Rin hmmm will you help me to get dressed?

"Yes" said little girl. It was difficult because Rin was still a girl and not very good at helping to get dressed a young lady. Rin was dressed in green kimono with yellow birds and orange ribbons. It was an experience to get her dress but Nathalie wasn't really good. In fact she was very bad. Someone knocked at the door at Nathalie asked nervously:

"Who is it?"

"Me!" she recognized this cold voice.

"Hmm I am not ready yet sorry!"

"Don't waste my time!" " She can't get dressed by herself" cried Rin.

"I will help you" said the white haired male and entered the room. Nathalie blushed when he saw her half dressed and half undressed… his long fingers immediately were system her kimono.

"Sorry I never had the chance to wear a kimono"

"Never?" asked Rin.

"No just dresses and other clothes…" when his palm was touching her body he felt her trembling. She was so soft and warm. He was feeling her blood running faster through her veins. Her face was burning hot. She raised her eyes and looked at him smiling with shyness.

"It is ok now" said Seshoumaru in a calm voice.

"Thank you very much" smiled again the girl.

"Someone will be punished" said the lord of the castle.

"Aruca!" cried Sesshoumaru. Not very long after that Aruca was there.

"You called master?" asked the demon woman.

"Why is my mate to be in this awful room and with no servant?" Aruca blushed and said:

"I…I…I am sorry master…"

"It is my fault, I didn't wanted a servant" tried to save the situation Nathalie.

"It is not" looked Sesshoumaru at her his eyes shining in fury.

"You will move her in the room next to my room, castle mistress's room"

"Yes master" bowed her head Aruca.

"Why you gave her this ugly room?"

"It was Himera's order" said softly Aruca.

"I couldn't disobey!"

"I am your master!"

"I am really sorry, my lady" said Aruca lowering her eyes.

"Let her go Sesshoumaru she is sorry and will never repeat her mistakes? It is like this Aruca?"

"Yes my lady" answered Aruca and was gone.

"Besides this" looked at him Nathalie.

"Who is this Himera?"

"No one, just a guest" was the answer. Sesshoumaru turned around and walked away.

"Are you two hungry?"

"She is just a guest? And she is giving orders in your house?" said sarcastically loud enough to hear the going demon.

"May be some guests will kill me or hurt Rin? What would you say?" cried Nathalie. This time he had stopped

"No one will hurt Rin or you!"

"If you say so…" said the girl.

"Rin do you know where is Aruca's room?"

"Yes" smiled the little girl.

"I am often playing in her room it is pink like mine, lady Aruca is nice" with a children's lips is spoken the truth.

"Will you please show me?"

"Sure!"

When they were at Aruca's room she heard the woman was crying.

"Rin can you find the dining room by yourself?" Rin shocked her head and ran away. Nathalie knocked at the door and Aruca asked who it is.

"It is I Nathalie, well lady Nathalie if you want"

"Come in please" said Aruca. The room really was all pink but not for a little girl but for a woman. Plus she had a big wardrobe made from pink tree. It was very fresh and calm in her room. Aruca was a very beautiful woman. She was tall with silver hair and green eyes. She was a demon dog as well. A round and beautiful mouth with a small nose and pale checks. She was nice and her eyes now soaked weren't cruel.

"It is ok Aruca, I am not mad at you, the room was nice and I am used to do all by myself, don't blame yourself"

"But you are soon to be Sesshoumaru's mate and… "

"You will have your post as usual" assured her Nathalie.

"I won't be able to make it without your help, now wipe your tears and come with me!"

"I will accompany you to the dining room lady Nathalie"

"When we are alone I am just Nathalie, deal?" smiled human girl.

"And you will have dinner with us!"

"No it is over the rules, my l… Nathalie" said the demon like she was scared.

"I am soon to be mistress of this castle so… and you will help me with your rules ok?"

"Ok" replied Acura.

Nathalie and Acura smiling were going to the dining room. Nathalie was happy she had found a friend here, where all were demons ready to kill her. Suddenly she heard a noise and a clap and after that a cry. It was Rin's voice.

"Hurry!" cried Acura in unison with Nathalie. The crying little girl was lying on the floor and next to her was a dark woman. A pleasured smile was written on her lips. Her eyes were red and hair green. She was a snake demon.

"Filfy human, you will tell Seshoumaru you like me"

"No" cried Rin.

"Step away from her" screamed Nathalie.

"Lady Himera stop!" said Aruca.

"Another human? I didn't believed when you said he had another human woman, he is too much like his father" said the snake, taking Rin's hair in her hand. The little girl's scared face became white.

"Leave! Her! Alone!" said through her teethes Nathalie.

"Or what? will you kill me? You worthless creature" smiled green eyed demon.

"Or will you scream for Sesshoumaru? He needs a strong woman beside him not you!" screamed Himera.

"I understand" simply said Nathalie.

"You are jealous; he didn't choose you, but me. A human" smiled Nathalie.

"No I want call for him but will kill you with my hands!"

"You?" started to laugh demon snake.

"Please stop lady Himera or it will be I who will call for his lordship and you will answer to him!" said coldly Aruca.

"You are just a servant I am a lady and you…" she couldn't finish her sentence because Nathalie said:

"You are just a guest, you have to respect this home and all the persons here, said Nathalie, then continued,

"And Aruca is a demon herself and not just a servant but a head house so she will respect only my orders and Seshoumaru's from this day one, and if you want something from her you will have to say please!"

"You will pay for this, no one will believe you, I am the daughter of the Asura's head clan and you are nothing, just dirt in my way" assured her the green witch letting go of Rin's hair. She walked away in fire. Rin ran and Nathalie took her in her arms.

"It is ok now, she won't hurt you again!"

Nathalie stepped in the dining room like a furia. She opened the doors and her angry look hit Sesshoumaru. Breathing deeply she addressed him:

"I thought no one will hurt Rin! And what do I see, one very respectful guest slap her face and pull her hair?" Sesshoumaru then saw Rin's crying face. The girl was all red.

"Rin, tell me please who did this to you?"

"Your lady Himera!" said Nathalie.

"Nonsense" replied a snake male demon rising from his comfortable chair. He became all red with fury.

"This human is humiliating my child, I seek revenge!" sure it was Himera's father.

"If it is true what she is telling it is I who will want revenge!" coldly said Sesshoumaru.

"I saw this too" said Acura.

"They all hate me, because I am better than them" smiled with venom Himera.

"Don't make me laugh" said Nathalie.

"Will you believe a servant and a human?"

"Rin had ever told you a lie Sesshoumaru?" asked calmly Nathalie. She even didn't knew all men were looking at her now. She was amazing with burning with fury façade and trembling chin. Her palms gathering a strong fist causing blood dripping from her hands by the fault of her nails too pressed to her skin.

"Lady Himera you will apology" said Sesshoumaru' icy voice

"No!" said in unison father and daughter.

"It is her fault" pointed Himera's finger at Nathalie.

"She said she will kill me" changed the strategy the demon snake woman.

"She?" almost smiled Sessshoumaru.

"Without a reason she could not say such a thing" assured them Rin's hero.

"She is just a human…she is not strong like you Himera" said someone.

"Don't tell me you are afraid?" asked another one.

"I seek revenge, a duel, both of them will fight tomorrow" said Himera's father.

"But…" started Aruca.

"It will be a massacre, she is just a human" said another demon lady with white hair.

"Or our agreement for which we all are her won't be assured by me and my family" said coldly the snake demon lord.

"I won't refuse" said Nathalie looking in Sesshoumaru's eyes.

"Tomorrow I am ready for the duel!" assured them the human girl.


	6. Chapter 6

_Well hello there! Sorry for my a little bit late chapter! I had a writer block. Well I know it doesn't matter but sorry! And I have a plan for another story. I know I should finish these first so go! with the story!_

Nathalie was sitting quietly in her room. Many thoughts were in her mind but she seemed very calm. Soon enough she felt a strong aura coming closer. She knew who this was. Her dream and her nightmare! Sesshoumaru! He stepped behind the chair and his always calm voice raised when he spoke.

"Are you insane? What are you thinking? Do you want to die?" she didn't answer just stood there and looked at this cold wonderful creature which was making her loose her mind.

Never had he spoke so load. She was looking in his amber eyes trying to remember them for always. She wasn't sure when she'll die, where will she go in heaven or in inferno but she wanted to remember those eyes even there. Sesshoumaru spoke again.

"I knew humans are stupid but you are the most stupid!"

"I am sorry…" whispered Nathalie taking his hand.

"I have to do this!"

"Why?" his look was colder than ever. She didn't reply. He turned around and was gone in a moment.

"This is my castle and I will restrict this duel tomorrow!" said Sesshoumaru to his friend and companion and now his head guard Imoto.

"Do you understand that if you will restrict this duel you will start a war? I think the human woman understood that"

"I don't care! War is my profession!"

"Besides why do you care if this woman will die tomorrow?" asked Imoto his curios look piercing Sesshoumaru's back.

"I had promised that no harm will come to her, and I never break my promise!" coolly said the demon lord.

"It was her choice!" saying that Imoto was gone leaving Sesshoumaru alone with his thoughts.

The new day was warm and quiet. Only the birds were singing announcing the begging of a new day. Nathalie was ready to begin her duel for life and death. Everyone seemed to know whose death. She wears a demon slayer suit like Sango's but all violet. The material was erasing her body like a second skin letting her entire body to be seen, all her curves were now tensed. Her armor was black shining like a black crystal. Her lap and elbow protection was black as well contrasting with violet costume. Her hair was a ponytail.

In her eyes wasn't fear or deception. They were shining with determination. When Imoto saw her he just said:

"Oh!…" she looked wonderful and prideful. No fear at all but why? Everyone could see that. She knew they will feel if she will have fear in her. They all were demons! She raised her chin and looked at Himera who was ready as well.

Himera wear a green suit. Her hakama were green as well and her look was selfish. She smiled at Nathalie and said:

"You had choose a nice day to die!" Nathalie just smiled. Sesshoumaru arrived with Himera's father and looked at them.

"You did well letting them fight! My honor is safe, as our peace agreement!" laughed the evil demon.

"Human come with me!" Nathalie did as was told.

"Here!" ordered her Sesshoumaru when they were far away from them all. He choose a room which was protecting every aura or smells to be felt by outside.

"Give up and you will live!"

"Never!" said angrily the girl.

"Then you will die!"

"I know…" whispered the young woman.

"Then why?" angrily asked the demon lord.

"You need to understand this very well" said Nathalie.

"Don't you see? If I will give up no one will respect me, and they will turn against you? And Rin will have to suffer always because they will think humans don't have pride, and if now they could do this, they will always do the same! They will always hurt me and Rin! …And you… " said quietly Nathalie.

"I have no feeling!" replied angrily the lord demon taking her by her throat. She started to breathe deeply.

"You do care about your people! And Rin!" screamed the girl.

"They will think you're weak! Allowing me to live without to fight, it will be your weakness do you understand me?" he let her go stepped away and after thinking a little ordered:

"Hold still!" Nathalie felt his arms holding firmly her hands. In just a blink of eyes she felt him biting her where her neck is starting to become shoulder. She felt his strong fangs deepening in her flesh and she let out a scream of pain.

"Why?…" asked the confused girl.

"I just marked you!" she didn't understand but she thought he knew why he did this.

"Now you need to do the same!"

"What?" screamed Nathalie.

"Bite me till the blood!" commanded Sesshoumaru.

"I can't…"

"Do As I Said!" Nathalie bit her lower lip and came closer to him. She carefully moved his clothes away. She looked in his eyes uncertainly what to do since she wasn't an aggressive canine. How can she bite someone? How can she bite much or less Sesshoumaru?

Gulping she opened her mouth and started to bite his neck. His skin was feeling warm and sweet.

"Harder!" she tried o deep her teethes but… and then she remembered Rin and the anger she felt gave her strength. She felt his tepid blood coming in her mouth. The coming nausea was expected.

"Drink more!" she drank more but she was starting to feel her head spinning.

"I can't drink more" said Nathalie wiping her lips.

"It is enough now" Nathalie felt her blood running faster through her veins. It was warmer and stronger. Now she understood the reason he did this. Now she had demon blood in her body! Her instincts were stronger and her movements faster.

"It is time!" said Nathalie.

"Indeed" agreed the now marked lord.


	7. Chapter 7

Himera was standing directly in the middle of the battlefield. Nathalie thought they have many duels if they have a special place for this kind of sport! Her eyes looked confused. She seemed to smell Nathalie's changes.

"As the lord of this castle I gave a start of this duel. Let the battle begin!" said Sesshoumaru and all the demons seemed to agreed.

They were all there, even the servants. Everyone was curious about the event. Nathalie saw Rin sitting next to Sesshoumaru and Jaken. Jaken was very proud he stood next to his master. Rin looked worried and scared. But when Sesshoumaru said her something she put her usual smile and bowed her cute head. She was now looking at Nathalie with shining eyes.

All this Nathalie saw just in a moment. Himera wasn't ready to give her time and attached.

Nathalie easily jumped away from her sharp katana. The next blow from Himera was blocked by Nathalie's sword. Her feats were deep in the ground because of the power of the hit. Himera had raged and started to sent one hit after another.

"You are cheating, you have his blood and his mark but you will die as well!" said with venom the demoness. With one arm she hit Nathalie's right shoulder. It was poison. Her claws were green like Sesshoumaru's. Nathalie felt a deep pain aching and grabbed her wounded hand strongly holding to stop the pain. But her blood was pouring to the ground coloring the grass in crimson.

It was a matter of time.

Himera laughed happily and stroked again. This time Nathalie run away but not so fast. She felt her arm stopped aching. It was Sesshoumaru's blood that was helping. And the fact he was immune at venom protected her somehow. She saw Himera's surprised look when she took her sword with her left arm.

She smiled and attached the demoness with a sharp strike. Himera easily dodged the buffet and hit Nathalie with her write shoulder. Nathalie jumped and took her sword with both her arms.

The duel continued.

The strikes from Nathalie's side were easily rejected. But just then Nathalie started to feel a deep anger. But she calmed herself knowing that self-control was better. She attacked with a long row of small hits and after that she used a combination of X attacks with all her strength. The final hit injured Himera's leg.

"You bitch!" feeling more courageous Nathalie continued to attack with all her strength moving around the demoness.

"She is a good sword master" said someone. "

Indeed" answered the other stranger.

"It is his blood helping" sure Himera's father.

"His blood is making her just a little more fast but is not teaching her how to fight!" this was Aruca's voice. Nathalie thanked her in her mind and smiled.

Himera seeing her smile became more aggressive and with a fast blow she hit Nathalie's arm. The young human woman was starting to feel tired but she didn't want to give up even more and more injures were coming.

Her violet suit was all red from her blood.

"Let's finish this!" cried Himera. Her eyes started to glow and she started to sing in a whisper. She let her katana and walked two steps away.

"Come to me, child, come!" her voice was indeed sweet.

"Oh no Hypnos!" cried Aruca. Nathalie walked slowly in Himera's side. Her look was hollow. Like a puppet she came next to Himera but when the demoness wanted to give a deadly strike Nathalie dodged easily and said:

"I was always immune to Hypnos" saying that she reached her sword and hit the demoness in her chest.

"It is over! Surrender! I don't want to kill you" cried loudly Nathalie holding the edge of her katana to Himera's neck.

"To a human? NEVER!" Nathalie pressed the metal closer and a drop of blood strain from demonesse's throat.

"I…I…surrender!" said Himera trough her fangs. But when Nathalie turned around Himera's father gathered her neck and Nathalie's legs were shaking in the air.

"You…"

"Put her down or held the consequences!" said a cold voice.

"What do you care of this woman?" angrily asked the demon snake.

"She is mine!" answered Sesshoumaru his eyes starting to glow red.

"You helped her by marking her now"

"I ask no one when to mark my mate" Nathalie started to cough and take air with open mouth after she was released. Rin ran to her and started to cry with joy tightly embracing the young woman.

"You won! I knew it! I knew you would won and be ok Sesshoumaru sama promised you will" started to chat the little girl. But when she saw Nathalie's face she understood she was in pain.

"You need to rest now!" the next person coming next to her was Aruca.

"I'm glad you're ok, I will take you to your room"

"Thank you!" simply nodded Nathalie.

"You're welcome my lady!" Nathalie smiled and tried to arise. But the pain was to big. Aruca helped her and Nathalie said looking in Himera's eyes.

"I mean no harm to you or your family I just wanted to protect someone who is dear for me. I apologize for any inconvenience provoked."

"My lady…" whispered Aruca.

"Don't worry Aruca, it was my fault. Letting Rin alone, I hope no harm will come from this misunderstanding my lord" bowed her head Nathalie in front of Himera and her father. They all were in shock!

"You do have a head girl, and a courage. I respect you for that and promise our agreement made with your mate won't be erased" said the snake lord looking directly in her eyes. Nathalie nodded and let herself falling unconsciousness in Aruca's hands.

"You choose well Sesshoumaru, I admit that when it comes to my daughter I am not so clear headed, she is my all, after her mother passed away" Sesshoumaru just nodded his head.

"Please accept my apologies for me and my daughter. We will be gone now, We'll see you again!"

"You are always a wanted guest here" said the inuyokay.

"Now go you have a mate to cure" laughed the snake and was gone.

"Indeed" said Sesshoumaru to himself and headed to his mate's rooms.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello again my dear readers! This is all for you! I apologise for all my mistakes in my stories grammatical or else…(English isn't my mother language just second). I will keep writing for those who are reading and for myself. I like my stories. (Shyly smiles) I just want to know what do you want to come next in this story. I know is slow but I want to write many chapters because Sesshoumaru is a difficult character. He wont fall in love in a hurry. And even if he will be this doesn't mean he will say it or admit even to himself. I hope you enjoy this first kiss! Yes Yes! In this chapter it is their first kiss. Tell me please what do you think. I really. Really need your support and reviews. Please! I will be a bad girl and wont update until I have minimum 1 review! Thank you to those who are reading! Bye!_

Did he rush marking her already? It doesn't mater she still is no one for him. He did it for Rin.

"_Yhea yhea keep telling that…_" interfered his beast.

"_No one asked your opinion!_"

"…" Good.

Nathalie was breathing deeply. All her body hurt. But she was content. She won, and everything is ok. Could Sesshoumaru be her true love?

"I see you are awake" said his calm voice. Nathalie jumped on her backside seeing him. She pull the white sheets covering her naked body. All she had were bandages all over her injures.

"I just wanted I… Thank you" said Nathalie nervously.

"Hn" was all he said. Then he unexpected pull her cover away.

"Hey.. Wh.. What are you doing"

"Hn" said the demon and touched her write arm where were the most injures. He then touched her chin and his big finger started to satinize her top lip. Nathalie became all red.

"I am not injured…" he then kissed her softly. It was unexpected even for him. He draw away in a hurry.

"…Here…" said Nathalie. They were feeling each other's warm breath but her soft whisper, her smell, her lips, all of her was making him crazy. Nathalie licked her lips not knowing what was doing her gesture with the man standing next to her. She felt a deep pain in her heart, but it was a sweet pain. She raised her hand shyly and her trembling fingers come to his face. She touched his cheek but abruptly she pulled away.

Seeing he didn't mind she became more sure and touched his face with all her palm. Soon enough her other arm was deep in his soft hair. She came closely and biting her lips then touched his whit a gentle kiss. Forgetting to breath she started to kiss every centimetre of his visage. After that she came to his lips again and kissed them softly and the top of her tongue touched his full lips in wandering. He then opened his mouth and started to kiss her hungrily their lips starting a sweet war.

His hands were now all over her naked body. She was feeling like dying with pleasure. His finger gentle touching her every inch were like hot sun. he then pushed her gently on the futon and came on the top of her. Feeling her curved body under his was deep satisfaction. His beast was happy. Sesshoumaru started to kiss her neck were was his mark.

"_Mine!_" screamed his beast in triumph. Nathalie was dying when his hand reached her breast and squeezed a little. Her body was so soft and warm like silk. When his fingers were touching her he felt her skin was delicate and warm, which meant she was enjoying his touches. Her curves were so perfect for his body. When he was moving she was moving closer to him like magnet, like her life depends on it. Nathalie was drunk with his kisses. But suddenly he stopped and throw her hand away and raised.

"It will never happen again!" said his cold voice in time he was exiting the door. Nathalie stood there with big eyes and trembling body.

"What have I done wrong?" tears started to fall from her hurt eyes but she wiped the warm and salt liquid away and put her chin in the air. She wont let him understand she was hurt. Never!

One week after the duel Nathalie was all healed and now she was playing with Rin in the garden. Sesshoumaru never spoke to her again. Just his usual _hn_ sound. She saw how much he despise her.

"Are you hungry Rin?"

"Yes mummy!" cried the girl.

"_Mummy?…_" whispered Nathalie. In the same moment Rin's head bowed and her trembling voice asked:

"I am sorry. I…"

"No Rin!" interrupt her Nathalie.

"I would be very happy for you to cal me mother"

"Yeyyyyyyy" cried Rin and hugged her new mum. Someone's eyes weren't very pleased about this indeed. But the girls will know just later.

In their way to the kitchen Nathalie heard steel noise. This meant someone was training.

"Rin, go I will be soon enough I just need to check something ok?"

"Hai!" smiled Rin and was gone. Nathalie stepped carefully to the sound and saw a little army training. They were all youkai. All tall with those perfect bodies like steel. Their movements were precise and athletic. Nathalie knew they will understand she was here. Even she wasn't making noises her smell was screaming for them. She was amazed by their technique.

"My lady can we help you?" asked a tall strong man which Nathalie thought was the captain.

"I am really sorry to disturb but I was curios about your training but if my presence is disturbing I will go!" smiled nicely the young woman.

"It is your beauty that disturbs us my lady" said the man.

"You are very kind…"

"Hakio my lady, the captain of those girls!" A dragon youkai in his 30, well by human measure. The man was indeed tall with big shoulders and a slender waist. His legs were long and write. His face was pleasant as well. He had big brown eyes like his eyebrows and his hair which was a pony tail. A strong quadrate chin with medium lips. His eyes were wise but in the same moment funny. He was enjoying his life.

"Pleased to meet you captain Hakio" said Nathalie giving her hand. He kissed her fingers softly seeing that Nathalie was pleased. His big warm palms swallowed her small hand. Her face was purple like the sun in the evening. Nathalie had an idea.

"Captain would you mind training a weak woman?" spoke her thoughts Nathalie.

"My lady?…" the captain was very confused.

"It is I this weak woman, I want to be stronger, I know that my strength is nothing." Said Nathalie in a breath.

"But my lady you were great!" spoke Hakio.

"It was just luck" laughed Nathalie.

"Your wish is my command." Smiled Hakio.

"It will be a pleasure but first we have to ask lord Sesshoumaru" recommended the youkai

"He wouldn't mind, he doesn't care what is happening to me…" said softly the young lady.

"Hn…" was all he said. The captain looked ashamed and sad. He knew his cold emotionless master all his life.

"Oh don't worry captain it will be ok" said bravely the may-be-new-student.

"Ok we'll start training tomorrow in the morning at 9:30" agreeded the demon.

"Yes captain" raised her voice the now happy girl. She walked away in a hurry to find Rin and tell her the news.

"I hope just Lord Sesshoumaru will not kill me, or worse her" said softly the man.


	9. Chapter 9

_hello to you all! I am very upset. my nephew ruined my laptotop. and I lost all my works. believe me I cried all day long! sure I will continue to write. I am writing at my friend now just to please my readers. thank you that you are with me! and thanks for reviews! sorry for my gramatical mistakes cause I write in a hurry, and without Word! enjoy!_

Nathalie was ready for her first training. She wore her slayer suit. A gift from Sango. She was wondering what were her friends doing now? She realy missed them all! sure they probably had nice batles and a very good time together_. _but now she need to be here!

She remembered how Rin reacted to the news. The litlle girl was very exited. She wanted to go with her, but the young woman said it is something that is not for kids eyes. But she promised they will go swiming later! Rin agreeded.

Hakio was waiting her in the trainig area. he welkomed her bowing his head.

"Good morning my lady!"

"Oh call me Nathalie" replied the girl.

"I do not dare, you are our lady!" said seriosly the demon.

"Ok but here I am just your student, so dont try to make me work less!" smiled the girl.

"Here! take this!" Hakio thrown a sword to her. She catched the metal object and looked at him.

"your possition is not very sure, equilibrium is an important thing!" said the captain and came next to her. He showed her how to put her legs to have just the write equilibrium. She obeeyed.

"Atack me!" cried the man. Nathalie wasn't very sure of herself and the demon trown her a few metres.

"Be calm but in the same time concentrate to all around you" said Hakio.

"You need to feel the air, the wind, the sun's rays but the most important you need to try to understand your enemy's aura and feelings" continued the demon.

"By understanding his emotions you may control his actions" Nathalie bowed her head.

"Your reaction is good but you are hmm... not thinking about the future moves" he came to her back and embraced her, puting his hands on hers. he started to show her new moves. she was a good student. She was listening carefuly and trying to do what the trainer said.

A few hours later she was tired but content. she was all red and breathing deeply. she was all wet with transpiration but she didn't care.

"We'll see you tomorrow my lady!" finaly said Hakio.

"No!" cried Nathalie. She enjoyed the training.

"You cant learn everything in one day, and besides who is the trainer here?" said cheerefuly the demon

"Thanks! see you tomorow!" said Nathalie and ran away to the shower.

"You are crazy you know?" asked Aruca helping her to undress herself. Nathalie just smirked.

"He'll go crazy and kill you both when he finds out!" said seriosly the demoness.

"He doesn't care!" assured her the human girl.

"well he'll go crazy and then kill me for not telling him" said Aruca.

"Dont worry, I will take all the punishment, it is all my fault!"smiled sadly Naty.

she entered the bath tube and relaxed. she was sure he didnìt care what she was doing with her time. sure her responsability was Rin but... she needed something for herself.

"shit I have to go to the kitchen!" remembered Natha.

"Aruca!"

"Yes!"

"Well... do you demons eat just uncooked meat?" Aruca started to laugh hearing her question. Nathalie looked at her and became all red.

"Sorry" smiled Aruca. "It is just a mith dear, yes we eat just meat but not only uncooked" assured her the demoness. "Lord Sesshoumaru likes a good meal, in this castle we are eating almost like humans" smiled Aruca. "And we even use forks!"

"Forgive me I just..." tried to say Nathalie.

"Dont worry it is ok" asured her Aruca and gave her the green kimono she picked for her.

The kimono was pure silk. Nathalie liked nice clothes. Who doesn't? She was feeling like a true lady. It was great that the inu yokai was a lord. And seemed a rich one.

The day had passed in a hurry. She had fun with Rin at the lake. they were jumping, picking flowers and swiming. Rin's happynes and angelic voice was like a balsam to her soul. When the sun wanted to go to sleep Nathalie took Rin and returned to the castle. after both of them changed in nice clothes they walked to the dinning room.

The room was big and beautiful. The windows were from red tree. the most strange thing was every window was diferent. One was quadrate, one round, one triangle and the last one like a camomile. the last rays of sun washed the room in red, purple and orange colors.

At the table were they were sitting seemed like an rainbow. but the magic finished when the lord of the castle entered the room. his cold aspect ruined Nathalie's good mood. He wasn't speaking with her! Even a word! From that day! When he had kissed her.

He said hello only to Rin. Not to her!

"You may bring the food!" ordered Nathalie to the just arrived servant. they brought the food The smell was wonderfull. if she a human smelled than he a demon...

HE DIDN'T REACT AT ALL! Why? because of her. the serveants served them the steak and roasted meat. the cook was shoked when Nathalie said she will prepare the food by herself. The cook wasn't happy at all, but obeed to her lady. Even if she was a human. thy all were sure she will dye very soon.

"It is delious mummy!"cried Rin. Nathalie smiled warmly at the girl and said.

"You need to eat some vegetables that I prepared especialy for you"

"Hai" the girl continued to eat but not in silence. she was telling her lord how they passed their day. but after a while the always direct child asked:

"lord Sesshoumaru are you upset with mummy?"

Silence!

"No Rin" started Nathalie wanting to calm th situation.

"Your lord is just tired and bussy so...

"But lord Sesshouamaru wasn't ever tired!" cut the girl.

"Just when... oh are you hurt my lord?" looked at him Rin's scared little face. Nathalie pleaded him with her eyes. finaly he answered:

"No Rin, this Sesshoumaru isn't hurt"

"Yeyyyyy!" cried the girl.

He was looking at the woman next to him. her green kimono was suiting her perfectly. the fading suns rays that were resting on her head made her all body swiming in warm light. she took a knife and had cut little pices of steak. the steak was saporite, she had used lemon and spices, but he will never admit he liked the meal. even to himself! her long fingers were holding the fork senzualy. she took a piece of meat and opened those shining pink lips. when her white teeths bite the food a drop of blood curved to her buttom lip. he though his beast will take the control over him when her small tongue licked the drop away. he need to stay calm!

_"You want her!" _screamed his beast.

_"No one asked your opininon!" _said Sesshoumaru_._

_"I will have her, she will be mine sooner or later" _assured him his demon being.

_"It will never happen! Never!"_

_"Are you sure?"_ the sarcasm in demons question put him in danger. He wasn't sure.

"I will be going soon, you both are staying here" said his demonship.

"And I hope you will take care of Rin in my absence!" cut his cold voice.

"Be sure that I will My Lord!" answered the young woman.

"Hope so, otherwise the punishment will be cruel!" continued the demon. Nathalie didn't replied.

Rin ate all the meat but the vegetables no.

"You need to finish your vegetables young lady" said Nathaly.

"Yes mummy, besides it is very yammy! yes my lord?" asked Rin.

"I do not eat such food!" Sessoumaru rose and walked away.

"Mummy..."

"It is ok Rin, stay here I will be write back" calmed her Nathalie.

"And finnish all from your plate"

"Hai!"

Nathalie ran after him.

"Please wait" he stoped his posture as always aristocratic and cold. but why still so beautiful?

"What is your problem?"

"_You are my problem_" but he remained still.

"Look I don't understand you, I know you do care abour Rin so why do you make her suffer?" he didn't answered.

"I know you hate me but she doesn't understand this, and by humiliating me you are hurting her!" she shook her head and continued.

"For her you are like a father"

"You do not have the right to speak with this Sesshoumaru in this manner!" said he calmly.

"I will speak what I think is write!" screamed Nathalie.

"You are her hero, she sees in you anly good parts! dont ruin her!" she continued to look at him, now directly in his eyes.

"If you dont want me here I will take Rin and be gone!" said Nathalie. his hand was on he troath in a moment.

"No one is going to take Rin from me!"

"I knew it..." whispered the girl. "You do care about her, so let me go alone" calmly said Nathalie after she was trown on the ground.

"You wil not leave this castle!" his eyes were starting to became red but she wasn't affraid.

"But you hate me!" cried the human woman.

"Stupid woman I dont hate you I wont you!" after saying this words he realized what he had said and regreted.

"Then why dont you take me?" asked the now confused girl.

"Because I hate you!" said the demon lowdly! he walked away leaving the girl standing on the ground.


	10. Chapter 10

_ь__Hi there! I am so sorry for not writing so much time. The point is in my life are happening things that make me lose my inspiration but don't worry I will try to catch up! The fact is that I lost my attraction for sesshy for a short time. But now I am my old self. Last week I received a comment to my story and decided to write again. I am working till 9 in the evening but I will try to do my best. Sorry again and thank you for your time for reading my story and for your support it means a lot for me. I will do this chapter extra long for your pleasure! Enjoy! _

Nathalie was angry and upset and confused and in her soul was a real war. She rose in a hurry and returned to Rin.

"_Ok I have to be strong for myself but especially for Rin! And I will be strong she doesn't have to understand that I am hurt!" _She put the happiest smile on her face and spoke:

"Rin do you know what will we do now?"

"What?" asked the now excited little girl.

"We will start to draw our lake and…"

"And we will give it to Sesshoumaru-sama for his birthday!" screamed Rin.

"Yes for his birthday I think he will be very pleased!" answered Naty trying not to show her amazing.

"_I didn't even now it his birthday! But it doesn't matter!_"

Rin and Nathalie were drawing all days long. The lake was wonderful and Rin_'_s company was the most pleasant. Nathalie was still exercising with her sensei and she was feeling she was becoming stronger and stronger.

One day she was just enjoying the silence in the garden when she heard a very strange noise.

"W_hat can be this sound?_" she rose and walked to the side where the noise was becoming louder. Rin was sleeping and Naty wasn't worried for her, in this castle she was the favorite creature, and Aruca was watching her. What she saw when she entered the exterior court made her blood become ice! They were attached! But this wasn't a simple attach! Those creatures were like shadows! Demons but what type?

"Captain what are they?" cried Naty to her sensei. He was all covered in blood. With his recovering high force he need to be ok soon but this wasn't happening. He was wounded! He looked at Nathalie and on his face she saw fear, but not fear for him. This fear was for her. She was reading this in his eyes.

"My lady you don't need to be here! We don't understand those creatures and can kill them! Run and take Rin with you!" cried Hakio.

"No!" cried Nathalie and run to the armory to take her sword. She was keeping it in there because she was afraid Rin will hurt herself. She didn't care that the captain will be angry and more, Sesshoumaru maybe will kill her with his own hands. This if she will survive!

"_I don't care now! I don't have a reason to live! Mather, Rin forgive me if I will die! _" "I know you don't want to die so don't tell me about pink flowers on the floor! " cried her friend trying to cut the ugly undying demons. Aruca flew and cut the head of a bat demon with a fast blew of her left hand. Her fingers were all in this green call it: demon blood but it wasn't like blood but like some kind of glue. And the smell, oh the smell was making them all to feel nausea. Nathalie saw that her friends were hurt and their forces were going away. She screamed and ran to the horde demons. She raised her blade, made a lunge with her sword, and the crow demon was now in half.

All demons were looking now at Nathalie but she didn't understand why.

"What? What's wrong?"

"They are dying! You are killing those creatures and they rest dead" she couldn't believe but when she saw that the other creatures killed by Aruca were rising and attaching again but the crow demon was still there!

"I don't understand why?" asked Aruca.

"Sorry for telling that, but… but you are human how can you be stronger than a demon? " asked someone else. They were all amazed by the fact that a human girl was saving their lives.

"I don't know but I don't care it doesn't matter now! I'll think about this later" said Nathalie and run to the next demon.

"They are too much of them, you can't kill them all by yourself! " screamed Aruca seeing that her friend was tired but other demons were still coming, again and again.

"I have to kill them all at once! But how?" asked herself the young human girl. Her brain was hurting trying to find the right decision but she still didn't have the answer. "I need to understand what is making me capable to kill them! I am human, I am mortal, I am a girl and….?" this smell! Yes indeed! They were breathing and becoming weak, yes but why they can't kill them? Hmmm…

"The first rule! You, all of you, you have to try not to breath this smog!" Cried Nathalie. She knew it will be hard to order to a demon, what about a legion of them? It was suicide! But she was brave and fearless now, and… and wanted to save them all! They became her family even if they were demons. What should she do? She was a simple girl! Or not? Why she was here? There must be a reason! In time she was thinking her blade was becoming green with poison, but useless! She saw that all demons were trying not to breath with the venom, like she told them to.

"Look I am starting to regenerate!" cried a tiger demon. "Don't breath with this stuff!" it was a moment of silence, all castle demons looked at Nathalie and lowered their head as a sign of respect for her.

All around her was a mess. Demons bodies killed by her were lying on the ground. The trees and the grass was covered in blood, the green blood was burning all in his way. Nathalie's blade continued to cut the ugly beasts. Suddenly a spider threw a web on her head. It was poisoned! She tried to cut the web but the blade was finished, it crashed in her hands.

"Nathalie" "My lady" those were Aruca's and Hakio's voices.

"No! Don't come nearly! I am ok!" She took the sticky web with her bare hands. It was burning but she threw it away. She can't disappoint them now! She was the only one in grade to kill the invaders.

"I understand now! She is a clear!" said Hakio.

"Aaaaaa what?" asked Aruca and Nathalie in unison.

"A creature who is trying to save others just because she is good, well I can't explain that, I just now that" said quietly the captain.

"What are you blambling?" cried Aruca,

"We need to understand how to kill those…..miserable, disgusting…"

"No one can't, except her, I heard from my father that once in a thousand years is born a creature that is capable to destroy or to save the world!" started Hakio.

"Nice!" was all Nathalie could say. The silence was too long, the battle was active and other demons were still holding the attackers.

"Well!" cried Aruca "We are still waiting your answer!"

"She sees just good in all creatures, even in demons, her soul is clear, and she can kill what is impossible for others" started The captain.

"And….?" Aruca was starting to get nervous.

"She believes anyone can change!"

"I do!" confirmed Nathalie.

"Yes that's why those like her are always dying… they are too credible and too kind anyone can fool them, they believe…"

"Enough!" cried the young human girl "I know how I am but it's not the moment now"

"Yes it is!" cried Aruca and Hakio in one voice, understanding this; they looked one at each other.

"She is always dying making a victim of herself, she sacrifices her life for others, and this is exactly what you are trying to do now but I won't let you!"

"Me either!" said Aruca stepping to her.

"No you don't understand I have to do this you will die! All of you!"

"The point is, she is always dying saving a demon! The one she loves, but is not loved by him" were Hkio's next words. Nathalie felt like a drop of warm liquid was rolling down her cheek. It was her tear! She knew Sesshoumaru didn't love her but even knowing this she was ready to die for him. She blinked and walked to the captain.

"Give me your sword! Please!"

"No!" was the answer.

"Then… I order you! Like your lady you have to obey me!" they all knew she was right. Half-heartedly he gave her the sword! She took it and felt how her hands were burning in agony. After her wounds it was even worse!

"It will kill you! It was made for a demon, by a demon and of a demon! And you are human!" cried her demon-male friend.

"Don't worry" was her reply. "No one will miss me!"

"Back off!" no one moved.

"I said back off all of you!" the tears in Nathalie's eyes were now like a cascade when she told those words. She started to run to the horde of the new-coming beasts. Her tears were split in the fresh air and every demon felt the salt taste. She raised the sword and with a deep scream attached. With a long cut that became shining, and the sword started to glow yellow, she had cut all the ugly creatures. Without breath she felt to the ground not even knowing that all her friends run to her. They surrounded her. No one was ready to touch her, they were afraid! Afraid to lose her! They were just standing there and looking at their heroine. They were save now, but at what price!


	11. Chapter 11

_Hi there thank you for your support! It means a lot for me. I am very busy at my work so sorry for my long pause. I will try to catch up! I wanted to say thank you to my reviewers!_

_Carly_

_You have to try to talk to your boyfriend find him, even if it won't work you will be more calm, not regretting all your life that may be… if… just a talk will help, and thank you for your opinion!_

CocoBunni96

_Thank you for your attention! Please read with pleasure I am doing this for my readers, for YOU!_

Me and Gaara 4ever

_Thanks I will try to update quickly! I can't explain how much means your words for me!_

Chiaztolite

_I really appreciate your constructive criticism, I try to do my best, your advice helped me and now I write how you said_

Gummybears

_Thank you! I will give you more stories!_

Streetdog

_Thank you for liking my story!_

_I promised an extra long chapter yesterday? Now I give you another one! Enjoy and review please!_

_Inuyasha is mine? Sadly NO! May be sesshy? Wrong again NO! Just my own characters!_

"Well we have to be ready for master's coming" said someone trying not to look nervous. But they were nervous, they all! Aruca was holding Nathalie's body in her arms.

"You stupid little human…." For the first time in her life Aruca wanted to cry.

"I may be human but I am not….stupid" they all heard Nathalie's weak voice. She was alive!

"Well you are all demons how you could believe… how about your hearing perfection?" smiled the new waked girl.

"The problem is we can't feel you in the way we feel usually" said Hakio "And now I know why."

"Ok don't worry now I am feeling good." Said Nathalie and tried to stand up but her legs disappointed her and she fall to the ground again.

"You shouldn't stand now!" cried Aruca. "I just hope lord Sesshoumaru won't kill us all" said the demoness.

"Well we won't tell him nothing!" submitted Nathalie.

"But…" started Aruca.

"No! please do it for me!" she pleaded them with her eyes in tears. She looked at them all. Every demon in the court now looked at her with respect. They all nodded.

"What they don't have to tell me and why you are hurt?" asked a very cold voice. They all knew this voice. It was Sesshouamaru. But how? When?

"Well… " started Aruca.

"Silence I asked her not you" replied her lord.

"I… I just… I fell down and hurt myself…" started the human girl.

"No!" interrupted Hakio.

"I know that she is lying!" said Sesshoumaru.

"She is, my lord" said Aruca. "She…" but she was interrupted by Sesshoumaru.

"I read it in your body in your trembling voice, I know you tried to run away and you wanted to prevent my guard to win this battle!" was his verdict.

"No ok… if you say so! You're right!" said Nathalie, her eyes shining with tears and her chin up with proud.

"Yes, you knew they will have to save you!" continued the demon lord.

"Yes! Just stop it! What do you want now?" asked Nathalie.

"Your punishment will be severe; I will close you in your room till you will die"

"I never heard you talking so much" said Nathalie with sarcasm. "And Rin?"

"Rin will think you are gone!"

"But!..." started Aruca.

"Silence! this is my last word!" said his thunder voice.

"You!" said he looking at Aruca "You will close her in _that room!_"

"Yes my lord!" silently said Aruca.

"With all respect my lord…" tried Hakio.

"Hn" he was again his old self. Nathalie couldn't believe this is happening. Why he is so cruel?

"Why don't you just kill me?" asked Nathalie looking in his eyes, or trying to look cause he was taller then her.

"Hn I promised to Rin not to!" was the short reply.

"You can tell someone else…." Started Nathalie, she didn't wanted to live like that, without them. _Without him, without his love._

"It will be the same!" said his lordship.

"Then let me go home! Please!"

"No! Aruca!" he looked at the demoness. Aruca with her heart beating took Nathalie's hand.

"Yes I will go don't worry!" smiled sadly her human friend.

"I will be ok, don't worry captain" smiled Nathalie to her sensei.

"My lady!" nodded Hakio.

"_I know why he is doing that now, I will die and he will be free again, time is not important for him_" was thinking Nathalie.

"You have to tell him, or let me tell him" insisted Aruca the same night; she helped Nathalie to take her things.

"No, please if he likes to think in this mode about me, let him be" she was very hurt. He was thinking about her in the worst way. She was nothing for him…

"Please tell Rin… tell Rin that I didn't leave her, just I needed to go, that I had my reasons"

"I'll tell her" promised Aruca.

"Thank you! Take care of her"

"I promise I will!" Aruca was ordered to give her food and drink, not to leave her out or stay with her.

"Like Muslims, I am not racist but I heard they were doing this in old times, this kind of punishment!"

"Who?" asked Aruca.

"Oh do not pay attention to my words I am going crazy" smiled Nathalie.

The days were passing the same in the castle. Just it was a dark atmosphere. No one was speaking of Nathalie just Rin was crying all day long. They all knew, all except Rin.

"Why? Why she left? She doesn't love me?"

"No, she loves you but she had to go…" Aruca couldn't tell anything more.

Sesshoumaru was working in his chambers when Rin stepped in and started to cry.

"She is gone because of me! My mummy left me cause I am bad"

"No!" it was all he said.

"Then why? Because of you? Because you didn't love her like she loves you?" saying that Rin run away leaving him in his own sad thoughts. He doesn't understand why he reacted in that way. He knew that from that day no one in this castle isn't speaking with him, just polite answers. And Rin? She is so sad! He was amazed by his reaction himself. To close her till death? Where had he heard such nonsense? And how could he free her now? Without loosing his face in the eyes of his people? Because if he will free her without reason he will seem weak! The problem is she became very important to him! He lost his mind thinking that he will lose her. He can't have her, but he wasn't able to let her go. When he saw her that time on the ground all injured, and thinking she wanted to escape he lost his mind. She needed to be here no matter what! That's why he decided to close her. She cant escape! Her place is here! He was sorry now! He felt ashamed in the eyes of Rin but how can he explain that now? He can't! There is no other way to solve this situation!

"Guards!"

A young strong dog-demon appeared in front of him.

"Yes sir!" his words were cold and distant.

"I want to see captain Hakio and Aruca NOW!"

"Yes sir!" replied the guard.

Ten minutes later Aruca and Hakio were there! Their eyes were cold. They conducted themselves with dignity and greeted their master.

"I want to know what happened there!"

"Where?" asked Aruca confused.

"Don't make a fool of you, you know where! Was she trying to escape?"

"I can't tell you nothing, I gave my word, all I can say, she wasn't trying to escape!" said coolly the captain.

"Hn, I know what a promise mean to a demon dog, you can't tell me nothing?" asked Sesshoumaru with a really demonic voice.

"No sir! And Aruca is bonded with the same promise, we all are!"

"Hn! All of you? Strange how could a human girl fool a castle of demons?"

"She did not!" said Aruca and Hakio in one voice.

"Hn, then you can't tell me?"

"No!" confirmed Aruca and Hakio.

"Then write to me! This isn't telling, it is writing, it won't broke your promise"


	12. Chapter 12

_I'm back! Sorry oh sorry for not writing a few months. I get married so I was very busy! And don't say to me that I am too old to write fanfics! Here you go your next chapter! Sadly I do not own Inu's gang just mine!_

Aruca didn't know what to say or how to react to this. It was amazing! Sesshoumaru sama her lord was reacting strangely even for a demon, not for a inuyoukai who was always cold hearted. She took a pencil and wrote: _She wasn't trying to run, she saved us all! She knew you will get angry!_

"How did she saved you all? She is just a human girl!"

_She is a clear! _Wrote Hakio.

"Clear?" asked his now sounding strangely voice. He was amazed!

He remembered his grandfather was telling him about these strange creatures.

_**Flashback!**_

"One of them was born when I was small!" was telling his grandfather sitting next to a fire. The night was cold but the moon was shining clearly and a small Sesshoumaru was looking amazed at his strong and big grandfather.

"The story is telling that she was a very beautiful human girl, and he, well he was a dog demon lord!"

"He saw her at a cascade." Was continuing his story his grandfather.

"She was tall with dark hair and brown eyes that looked directly in his heart." Smiled the old dog. He remembered his smile calm and warm.

"They were in love in the same time, he a tall silver hair demon with golden eyes, her, just a woman that wanted to love and to be loved" his warm palm embracing his shoulder.

"They were just the perfect couple, for them it didn't matter that she is a human for him, and he is a demon for her…"

"But their fathers were enemies." His voice became cold like the metal.

"And they couldn't be together! Her father the segun tried to kill him… but It was she, the one who died saving him from a jealous demoness! That demoness wanted to marry him! But he choose a mortal…"

"The dying demoness cursed them never to be together even after deaf or in the next life!"

"Grandfather but did he died too? Asked Sesshoumaru's child voice

"No my dear child, no he rested alive with her cold body in his arms and with her image in his mind and soul."

"And every thousand years they are born again and again but never they rest together! He is always resting without her. Can you believe that she is always dying in his arms? Well it is always like this! Saying that she will eternally love him she is dying! And after that he is living year after year collecting this pain in his heart!"

"Very sad!" said the old inu youkai.

"Father Stop telling nonsense to this child!" it was his father who interrupted them back then and the miracle of the story broke.

"He is the next demon lord and you are telling him love stories!" asked Inu no Taisho.

"I am telling this to him… I want to make him understand you…and your love to..

"Don't tell her name!" Screamed Sesshoumaru!

" Yes, but such a love story won't help us…" said his father.

"Yes my son but this it isn't just a love story!" screamed angrily his grandfather.

"It is our story because it is my brother, your uncle the one who loved this woman all his life, well one of the reincarnation, because the real story happened a long time ago…"

"Well this won't happen to my son!" smiled Inu no Taisho

"He is too heartless! Too cold to love…"

_**End of Flashback**_

Now that Sesshoumaru was thinking in his father's voice was… regret and pain?

He looked at Hakio trying to come back to reality from his memories. After his granny said this to him he was reading everything about clears!

"It is impossible!" cut his sharp voice. He abruptly rose from his table.

"With all my respect you are wrong!" said Aruca.

"I can't be the dog demon…" started Sesshoumaru.

"You!" asked Hakio.

"You, You know the legend my lord?" Aruca Asked him without trust.

This just can't be! He isn't in love with this fragile beautiful girl who isn't afraid of him. She is just a girl! She will soon die, in a few years! He even won't realize her years; a few decades for him are moments! She will die from disease or else… But when he realized this, somewhere deep something started to hurt.

"_What is this pain?"_ asked himself the now confused demon.

"_It is your heart aching demon! _Answered his beast.

"_Why?"_

"_Find the answer by yourself master! _Replied his beast.

And he found it! He loved her. This answer was unexpected even for him. This love always was there deep inside his soul! He was born with it. When he first met her he loved her. He loved her when he marked her, and when he kissed her! He loved her always, even when she wasn't born. No, this can't be! It is too unfair! Everything that isn't decided by him is wrong! This love is wrong! He can't love her! If he will love her she will die!

"_No! I won't let faith to decide my life! I don't want to love her!"_ screamed Sesshoumaru's mind.

"_But you do want to be with her, to have her next to you, don't you?" _asked his beast.

"_I don't know what I want!"_

"_But do you want her dead?" _asked his beast.

"_No! I won't let her die saving me! It is absurd! I am born to love and to kill her! No! This one is another Clear! _Said Sesshoumaru.

"_But this always happened in our family!" _

"_Yes but this isn't changing nothing!" _

"Do you know the legend?" asked again his servant getting him out of his inner peace.

"No… I…" he couldn't say anything else because the door was opened and Rin entered the room.

"No I can't believe mummy is gone! She may be hurt somewhere!" she started to cry embracing Sesshoumaru's legs. Her trembling lips and crying eyes were making her seem like an angel. He took her in her arms.

"Daddy! Please bring her back!"

"I wil Rin, I will!"


	13. Chapter 13

_Here you go!_

_I do not owe inuyasha! Yes yes do you know that!_

Nathalie was dreaming! But what kind of dream is that? It is clear why was Sesshoumaru here! She missed him! Yes but the question was another! Why the hell he was a groom and she the bride! Nathalie opened her eyes looked at her hand, where in her dream _that demon! (_Yes she knew who he was) was putting a ring! And not just a simple ring! A golden ring with a saphir! She looked another time! Sure her finger was empty!

"What do you think silly girl!" screamed Nathalie to herself and started a hysterical laugh!

"Am I starting to lose my mind?" she continued to laugh until from her eyes started to fall warm tears. In this state Sesshoumaru found her. First he didn't understand did she laugh of him, but when he saw her tears he felt ashamed! Nathalie contrary started to laugh even harder, more tears rolling on her cheeks.

"Are you real?" finally asked her trembling voice. He just nodded, he couldn't say anything else. He knelt next to her and took her cold fingers in his palm.

"Ok!" broke the silence Nathalie.

"I know why you came here!" said the girl.

"Do you?" looked at her the demon lord.

"I know you came here to kill me!" pronounced inaudible the young woman.

"I.." started Sesshoumaru. But her trembling fingers covered his lips. Oh how she wanted to kiss these lips, these warm lips. She felt his temperature.

"No let me say! May be it's your right to do this… but… It's my life! And I would like to die without pain… and… beautiful."

"Please!" murmur Nathalie. She stripped kimono's collar. Breathing deeply she gulped and said.

"You may bite me here and let some of your venom…may be it won't hurt so much…"

"Are you really stupid?" screamed Sesshoumaru. He had putted his both hands on her shoulders and shakes her with force.

"I've never thought you are so weak! I saw a strong woman who was screaming at me and saying her thoughts always even if I didn't like that! That woman was fighting with demons and even staying with my stupid brother!" said Sesshoumaru his eyes starting to glow red.

"Do you see?" asked Nathalie. He didn't understand.

"You are too strong for me! Your wish is my command! I can't take it anymore! This it's not the life I want!" screamed the girl.

"I may fight when… you won't understand!" rolled her eyes Nathalie.

"Then explain it to me! I will try to understand you with my little brain!" screamed angrily Sesshoumaru!

"I can't…" whispered Nathalie.

"Explain yourself young lady!"

"Do you see? You just command?"

"What?" asked Sesshoumaru losing his control?

"It doesn't matter! You just give orders!" screamed Nathalie and rose.

"You don't change the subject! Explain! I insist!" said Sesshoumaru arising himself and standing next to the window. The day was almost gone. The last sunshine's were bathing the valley in their warm colors.

"I don't want to talk about this! It hurts too much!" said Nathalie putting her palm on the window glass. Watching how her palm started to glow yellow capturing sun's gold.

"Hn?"

"It is you who is stupid!" shouted the young woman turning around and squeezing her fists.

"I recognize you now!" smiled Sesshoumaru. _Did he smiled or that was just a mirage?_

"But I still don't…" started the dog demon.

"Oh my! I love you! I love you!" Shouted the girl watching him in face.

"I love you so much that is hurting me here!" Nathalie putted her hand to her heart.

"Are you happy now?" asked Nathalie. He didn't reply anything. He lost his words.

"I am asking you are you happy now? It is this a good reason for you? That's why I can't fight with you!" she slapped him, letting there a red trace.

"Now kill me! It is better for both of us!" said she, breathing deeply.

"No…" whispered Sesshoumaru. Before he said that word to the end, he was there holding Nathalie in his arms.

"I've never thought I will say something like that…" breathing deeply he pronounced:

"Forgive me!"

Nathalie even didn't understand why was he embracing her, it was the most beautiful feeling staying like that, in his strong arms, that's why she didn't wanted to think about anything… but hearing his words she rose her head and lost herself in his sun-like eyes. Shyly she permitted him to drink her lips feeling that she may lose her senses in the next moment. The first touch was like a butterfly's wing, every muscle in her body was trebling with pleasure, and there where was his mouth she felt thousands and thousands stings. Warm tears started to roll from her beautiful eyes, and she embraced his neck.

"Se..Sesshoumaru…"

"Yes…I won't leave you again, I promise! Do you forgive me?" asked the demon looking in those deep eyes full of love for him.

"Yes!" nodded Nathalie even now not believing this is happening to her. For real!

Her heart was ready to jump from her chest and to run to Sesshoumaru! The object of her dreams was still looking at her making her to become red. His long finger even if with sharp claws carefully moved her hair aside, and smoothed her cheek. Nathalie closed her eyes and let herself being carried away by this splendid feeling. And she even didn't cared her tears were rolling and rolling.

After a moment she felt his tongue tasting her tears. Only his top was smoothly licking the salt water. She felt thrills over her entire body. But when his lips kissed her eyes sucking her tears, all she could do, just to let her head on his shoulders and to cry even more. His arms took her in their ring and closely embraced her trembling being,

"Cry, now just cry, I won't go." She needed to give away all the pain she had inside, all her sufferings…

"I am fine if you are next to me…I just wanted to see Rin now…may I?

"She'll be happy!" was the reply.


	14. Chapter 14

_Well I wish Sesshoumaru was mine! But nope… I do not own Inuyasha!_

_Here you go an extra looooooooong chapter! Enjoy and please, please review!_

"_Baka, baka! How could I lose my senses and tell him what I feel" _thought Nathalie in the next morning. This isn't right! She felt ashamed and silly. I love him very much but. Her head was in euphoria, she understand he did care for her. Even, if he was a demon. A cruel one!

She was sitting next to Rin and watching the little girl playing in the garden. She again remembered the moment when she first saw Rin after all this time.

"Mummy!" cried the little girl hugging her tight. Nathalie fell to her knees and embraced Rin, after that both of them cried a lot.

"I knew you will come back!" said Rin looking deep in her eyes.

"Promise me! Promise me you won't leave me again!" Nathalie wiped her tears away and said.

"I promise I will be with you as long as I can"

Rin seemed very happy and was singing and running after butterflies, but sometimes she was looking at her as she was verifying if Nathalie was still there and hadn't disappeared again. Nathalie smiled at her but her thoughts were still at Sesshoumaru. She regretted she was always so impulsive. She was thinking if she made the right decision saying him about her feelings. She was afraid the day light will change him again in the heartless creature he always was. She then shocked her head. No he was different! His warmth when he was holding her yesterday… his eyes… his posture…

"Well I am hungry shall we go and find something?" asked the now approached Rin.

"Sure love!" Nathalie took her little hand in her palm and was tracking to the kitchen when she had heard a loud scream. It was full of pain and sorrow.

"Did you hear that?" she asked Rin.

"What?" asked the kid. She didn't seemed to hear nothing. The scream repeated. It was in her head, unside her heart!

"Sesshoumaru! Where is Sesshoumaru?" cried Nathalie.

"Rin be here with Aruca" said Nathalie but seeing what pain was born in the same moment in Rin's eyes she added

"I am not leaving you I just have to find Sessoumaru! Please believe me!" Rin nodded and turned around to go find Aruca. She was there in the same moment!

"How…" asked Nathalie

"I was just nearby and I heard what you said" replied the new come demoness.

"Please take care of Rin" with this said she run as fast as she can ignoring the questions that were addressed to her. The guards at the gates just looked at her when she told them she has something urgent to do. They didn't complied she was free now at their lord's command but where she was going alone?

Nathalie didn't see nothing in her way she just felt the pain after the screams that sounded the worst in her life. _It was his scream! _But how? He was the strongest creature in the world. He never permitted to himself to show such weak emotions. Never! But suddenly she felt a sorrow! Yes never until she came! It was her fault! She made him weak! He started to feel under her pressure!

Tears started to fall from her eyes mixing with the rain that started in the moment she left the castle. But now the rain was even harder and was piercing her body. She wasn't well dressed just a thin kimono. She didn't think to get dressed or to take someone with her she just knew she had to find him and help him!

"My lady take this" it was Hakio's voice. He managed to cover her features with a raincoat.

"Thank you…" whispered Nathalie

"if my lord is in danger it is my duty to help him, no objections my lady" Nathalie sobbed and closed her eyes.

"Sessoumaru where are you?" whispered her weak voice again.

"I smell his grace my lady!" Hakio transformed in his dog form and took Nathalie on his back. She didn't object. It was the fastest way to get there! Soon enough they saw a green glowing light in the middle of a forest. Right in the middle of a meadow shaded by huge trees this light grows. It was enormous! Hakio in a blink of an eye let Nathalie on the ground and was again in his humanoid form.

"Wait here!"

"Hell I am! I am going there!" answered Nathalie and run to the light. What she saw there took her breath away! In a crystal circle with runes written on the ground was standing Sessoumaru with nearly all his hair black! The circle was pouring away his essence, his demon being, his life! Shiver of pure energy were absorbed from his body and inserted into the circle.

"No please stop! Who is doing this?" she run to him but was stopped by the circle.

"Sesshoumaru no!" he observed her and his eyes started to glow red.

"Get the hell out of here or she'll kill you now!"

"No I won't " cried Nathalie.

He was weak but he still managed to scream again.

"You do as I say!"

"Never! I won't leave you!"

"It is exactly what I wanted!" said a female voice.

"And I knew it will happen exactly in the way I have planed" continued the same voice.

"Who are you? Show yourself!"

"Hn" from above of a tree appeared a violet haired demoness. She was absolutely amazing. She wore a black kimono with violet flowers and red lines on the collar and hands. In her silky hair were emerald ribbons. Her posture was royal; her passes were feminine and luxuries. Her face was the most beautiful that Nathalie saw in her entire life in both her worlds. Even in the future there weren't such beauties. Her violet eyes blinked slowly, a sensual pale skin, a small nose… but her lips… the accompaniment with the cherries was just absurd. The cherries lost this fight. A perfect face! Her lips slowly moved in a small smile.

"I believe you don't recognize me" her small hand deliberately opened a red fan and she covered her mouth.

"Well he is, don't you, Sessoumaru?" she slowly entered the circle and took his chin in her palms. Nathalie was just standing there blinking.

"You leave him alone!" screamed Nathalie and moved to the circle. But a strong hand stopped her. It was Hakio he was always there!

"The circle will kill you"

"Accurate observation" Had told them the demoness.

"I don't care!" said Nathalie.

"I knew you will say that" said the demoness and approached her.

"Well let me explain, it is very simple, I am Reko, the reincarnation of the demoness he dumped for you, but thanks to my powers I was able to do the reincarnation again and again to kill you both, because always you die alone"

"What?" asked Nathalie not believing to her ears.

"See he is a very strong demon I wasn't able to kill him in a…mmm… fair battle but now I found the way" she was still very relaxed and calm, not even a muscle didn't shown her true emotion. Nathalie saw she was happy just when she looked deep in her violet eyes.

"I understand the circle is the method?" asked Nathalie.

"Very clever of you!" she walked to the circle again.

"Don't you dare dog, your lord is under my power." Hakio startled but The young woman felt his tension.

"This circle is ripping his soul apart and taking his demon power away but without his demon power…"

"He will die…" finished the sentence Nathalie. His demon power was his essence his self being.

"I've loved him, as much as you or maybe more…" said Reko.

"But you had taken him away!" it was the first time she raised her voice.

"Now he will die… if he is not mine he's not anyone's!"

"How did you manage to catch him down?" asked Hakio.

"It is very simple, I made a true copy of Rin" Nathalie now understood how cruel she was and how great her hatred was.

"You are a coward, using a child!..."

"It is his fault for caring for humans!"

"_Oh no" _thought Nathalie, _"Staying like that and talking won't help Sessoumaru I must do something"_

"_Hakio distract her" _were telling her eyes. He nodded. Please! Hakio send a fast blow with his venom to the demoness and in this time Nathalie run to the circle.

"Fool! I am much stronger then you are!" she made a wind tunnel with her fan sending Hakio in the nearest tree. But this time was enough for Nathalie. She started to enter the circle. The demoness just looked at that with her calm smile on her lips.

"They will both die, exactly according to my plan."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened when he saw her entering his space. He was so weak he even wasn't able to say something. He collapsed to the ground his lips pronouncing her name. Nathalie fought the light with all her strength. The circle started to absorb her as well. She tried with her hand to reach his but the circle was too strong. Tears started to fall again from her eyes. Nathalie thought she was crying a lot since she met Sessoumaru. Almost all the time… she closed her eyes tears still rolling on her cheeks. She then remembered one thing. She opened the kimono's collar and took her crucifix in her hand. It was always helping her and protecting her.

"Nathalie please go away…" she heard these words in her mind. It was Sessoumaru again. But how was she able to hear him. She squeezed her palm and she felt a warm yellow light glowing inside her fist. The more she was thinking at him the more the light was growing until it overcame the circle. Reko screamed with desperation but Hakio was there to stop her from approaching his masters. He took his sword and attached Reko.

In the same time Nathalie reached Sesshoumaru she embraced him then put one hand on his pale cheek the other one hand embracing him was still holding the crucifix. Her fingers then gave his now black hair beside his pointed ear.

"Sessohumaru remember I love you and I always will!" with that said she kissed him. The yellow light started to enter his body and his hair was becoming silver again. She forced herself on him one more time and with her last breath Nathalie fell to the ground!

"NO!" screamed Sesshoumaru taking her in his lap.

"No!" screamed Reko.

"Why that silly, filthy human is always saving you?"

"You…" Sesshoumaru's cold voice addressed her. Seeing that the situation wasn't under her control Reko raised her hand with the fan and in the next moment she was gone in the dust.

"My lord…" approached Hakio.

"She is dead Hakio! Dead!" said Sesshoumaru.

"Dead saving my life!" continued his lordship.

"I…"

"You had to keep her there! How she knew I was here?"

"She just felt you…" Sessoumaru embraced her tighter and put his head on hers. Her aroma was still here, but her life, her warmth was gone, he felt how her blood and flesh was cooling. Why this happened? Why?

"What is that pain in my chest? Why do I feel like my heart is being ripped apart?" He was holding her tighter to his chest. He wasn't feeling her heart she was gone, he cant now look in her deep eyes…

He rose taking her body in his arms and looked at Hakio.

"It is my fault. My foolishness killed her!"

"No…"

"Yes, if I only…"

"Stop it Lord Sessoumaru it is Reko's fault not yours."

"But still… I am alive but she…" he created his cloud and headed to the castle remembering her happiness when she was flying.

_**Flashback**_

_"You know that may be the biggest wish of humanity was to fly?" asked Nathalie looking at the small trees and houses from her place next to Sesshoumatu's cloud._

_"Hn" replied Sesshoumaru._

_"It is amazing really!" she made a deep breath and closed her eyes with pleasure letting the wind to caress her face. Profiting she wasn't seeing Sesshoumaru glared at the girl. How could she find something that pleasured her in such a thing? Just like Rin. Are the humans all like this? Like them?_

_No! his girls are unique!__His girls?__From when they are__his girls__?_

_Nathalie embraced his neck and looked in his eyes._

_"Why are so angry?_

_**End of Flashback**_

He knew now he wasn't angry at her, he was angry at himself for his letting her die in his place. Why she had to die? Again? According to the legend… go to hell that legend! He'd lost her! The only woman he cared for and cared for him in a way no one never did. When he entered his castle the guards rested silent seeing Nathalie in his arms. Their instincts were too sharp not to understand that she was dead. Sesshoumaru even didn't have realized the fact that Rin was in the courtyard and saw Nathalie. His feelings were too hurt now. Only then he saw her scared look.

"Is she asleep?"

"No Rin, unfortunately no…" it was Hakio's voice. He knew for Sesshoumaru will be a torture to say that to Rin. Rin collapsed in Aruca's hands. The demon lord looked at Rin and Aruca nodded. Sesshoumaru walked to the garden and all of them wanted to fallow him but his unusually weak voice said.

"No, leave me alone!" No one dared to say something. When he was gone Aruca with Rin in her lap asked.

"So the legend is true?"

"Yes" was the short reply. But he then turned around and continued.

"She had saved his life and died in his arms"


	15. Chapter 15

_Hello there please tell me should I continue with this story? Even one review will do for me! Now on with the story!_

Sesshoumaru was standing in the middle of the garden Nathalie's cold corpse in his hand. Now he felt nothing all his feelings were dead. His usually cold eyes were absent; all he wanted now was to stop feeling! He wanted this to be a dream! He just had recognized he cared for her. This stupid legend! A clear! He shocked his head trying to clear his thoughts. In the same moment he felt a strong pulse! He looked again. It was Tensaiga!

"_Fool!" _he had Tensaiga! Never he thought he will ba happy to be the holder of this sword! Never thought he that will use her power on his deep desire! He had putted Nathalie's body on the ground and released Tensaiga. With a fast blow he cut the underworld beasts.

One second… two seconds… three seconds… Sessoumaru forget how to breathe and his heart how to beat! He heard a deep breath in her chest. He closed his eyes with relief starting to breathe again.

"Father! Thank you!" whispered his voice. He then knelt to his knees and embraced her with strength not believing she was again alive.

"Am I alive?" asked his confused mate.

"Yes you are" replied Sesshoumaru.

"But I was…" started Nathalie again.

"Yes you were…"

"Oh…" she sobbed after seeing Tensaiga in his hand. She embraced his neck and then putting her head on his shoulder she said:

"I am glad I am here with you again, I am just a weak woman who doesn't know always how to react. I am always impulsive and many times silly, but I know something for sure. You are the man I love most in this life, and I don't want to die whatever I had said earlier."

"That is enough for me" simply said Sesshoumaru. He rose taking her in his lap and headed to Rin's room.

The little girl was still unconscious. But Aruca seeing the human girl alive was shocked. She just screamed with her hand on his lips, and started to cry. Nathalie took her hand and smiled warmly at her. Nathalie then took Rin in her lap and started to sing a lullaby trying to wake the little girl in a calm atmosphere. The child slowly opened her eyes. First she blinked many times and then just stood in the way she was looking in her eyes.

"It's ok Rin, I am here!" smiled her surrogate mother.

"You won't go?"

"No, tonight I will sleep with you. It's that ok with you?" the small girl just nodded.

In the next morning was there for her combat classes. She hoped Hakio will agree to continue the training. He loked long at her and just nodded.

The fast blow that came from him almost got her but she managed to block it in time.

"Your skills are highly increased my lady!"

"Oh you flatter me!" replied Nathalie.

"What is going on here?" asked a cold voice. They both knew who's voice was.

"Sesshoumaru!" said Nathalie in a high note. She was a little bit scared at what reaction he will have. Hakio just bowed his head at his masters coming.

"I've asked him to train me, I was for a while when you were away so now I just wanted to continue." Nathalie took all the responsibility.

"I hope you don't mind…" added the young girl.

"I am not until you are not hurt."

"Thanks"

"Continue!" said Sesshoumaru sitting on a bench.

Nathalie was nervous, was he planning on watching her? He must be, as he didn't move at all.

Well that woman was a mystery to him. She was training with demons fighting shoulder to shoulder with them and even loved a demon. At this his statement his lips rose in a smile. Everyone in the fortress seemed to know that he revived her after she saved his life. And they were happy she was alive! Well he was as well. This was too confusing for him. He does have feelings for her.

He looked at her slender body in a demon slayer's suit, she looked good. This long brown hair of hers was all soaked with her sweat. Oh he loved her smell. He inhaled deep, feeling her scent in his nose made his head a little cloudy. Now after he opened her eyes returning his gaze on her quick moves all he could was just admiring her. She was fast enough for a human female; her strikes were elegant and swift, her face calm and concentrate. When Hakio's blow almost hit her he felt his claws ruining the bench under him in a nervous state.

"Enough!" at the sound of his voice they both master and student stopped.

"We'll see you in a couple of days, thank you" said Nathalie and came next to Sesshoumaru.

"Shall we go for a walk?" asked the smiling girl. The lord demon just nodded.

"Wait for me in the garden I will change in a hurry" with that said she runs to the bath room. In 30 minutes she washed herself and changed in a violet kimono. When she entered the garden he felt her aroma mixed with a strange perfume. She observed him sniffing the air next to her and said.

"It is mango; you don't have that fruit here, it is from my world"

"Your world?" asked the confused male.

"Like Kagome I am from future."

"Kagome?"

"Oh don't tell me you haven't known your sister in law is from the 21 century, so am I" Sesshoumaru started to look at the sky his eyes containing something she could not catch.

"About that… sorry…I know you are not too intimate with your brother…" tried the young woman, walking next to him.

"Not here" was all he said. She looked in his eyes and nodded.

When they were at the lake he just sat on the green grass in his favorite position, one leg stretched and one bent at the knee. She just sat next to him.

"They all wanted to kill him" she looked at him confused.

"Inuyasha" continued Sesshoumaru.

"They considered him a disgrace, the most terrible sin of my father, they all feared him, and after his death they wanted revenge! Killing his hanyoi son was the most pleasant thing to do" Nathalie was quit, not wanting to interrupt him, this was hidden too deep in his soul.

"They forced me to take the leadership, as I was the first born son, a full blooded demon, but not as strong as my father! They wanted to control me! Their first mission was to kill my little brother." He sighed. This was hard for him.

"All I could do was to convince them that I will kill him alone, with my hands. The hatred in my soul was deep, believe me. Because of him I've lost my father, he died saving him and his mother, the fang, he left the fang to him but…"

"He is your brother…

"Yes, and all I could do to save him was to pretend that I want to kill him. That was the only way. If they had to understand that I am playing, they will send killers to him and his family. They won't stop until he's dead!"

"But who they?" asked Nathalie.

"It is the council, of the elder demons! They are ones of the first's demons on earth, and ones of the cruelest creatures."

"But they feared your father!"

"Yes! But he's gone many years ago!"

"Hmmm"

"Wait" said Sesshoumaru sniffing the air.

"Inuyasha's here! What is that stupid doing here?" Nathalie looked at the red blank that was approaching. Sesshoumaru took her on his cloud and after a minute landed in Inuyasha's way. They were all there Sango Miroku, Kagome and their children.

"You are a full blooded demon after all" remarked the hanyoi seeing his brother knew he was there.

"Hello guys, nice to see you" smiled Nathalie approaching Kagome.

"What is wrong?" asked Nathalie's disturbed voice after seeing Kgome's red eyes. Kagome was crying and just raised her lap. It was Taisho. He was seriously ill. He had feverishness and all his features were composed with pain.

"Why are you here Inuyasha" asked the biggest brother. Inuyasha looking in his brother's gold orbs solemnly spoke:

"I came here to beg you to save my son! I know you can! In return I give you my life!"


	16. Chapter 16

_Well Hello again. I've decided to finish this story at any price! In first place for myself, I just hope someone else will love it. You know it is hard, Sesshoumaru is a difficult character and I understand that sometimes I've lost his essence but hey! She was his long dead mate, the reincarnation thing. So they loved each other long time ago and that feeling is still there._

_And the second thing, I've learned English myself, not even in school, but watching movies, reading and doing my best, so I know my English isn't perfect and sometimes, after I reread the story I see my mistakes. And it is hard enough to describe your ideas in a different language not your own native, so the episodes aren't sometimes in the way I see them in my head! That's why I need your help and your support. I want to do better! So please help with your reviews!_

_Thanks for your attention and now I will continue the story._

_P.S. tell me where my mistakes are, grammatical or other type (where you think the character aren't acting as they should). Your ideas will help me as well. Bye!_

"Inuyasha!" screamed Kagome approaching her mate. When he rolled her head, he looked at his son, avoiding Kagome's eyes.

"You said you will give him Tensaiga!"

"I just said that for you, I don't have other choice. He now has Bakusaiga, Tensaiga isn't important for him anymore"

"But…" tried Kagome.

"It's ok, don't worry!"

"Explain yourself half-breed!" it was Sesshoumaru's cold voice.

"Shall we enter the fortress first?" asked Nathalie. _"Why he always has to be that rush with his brother?" _asked herself Nathalie. She accompanied all of them to the entrance. The guards seeing Inuyasha just gasped. Sesshoumaru glanced at them and they seemed petrified in the next moment.

"Sesshoumaru sama!" It was Rin. She smiled at him and said.

"Rin was behaving well Sesshoumaru sama, but Jaken sama is angry at me for wanting to find you!"

"Don't worry Rin, he'll forgive you" said Nathalie combing her hair with her fingers.

"Hai" she embraced Nathalie's leg, just after that she saw Inuyasha.

"Lady Kagome! All of you!" Rin was looking strangely at something that was at Sango's back.

"Kohaku kun!"

"H…Hello" said shyly the boy, his face becoming red. Nathalie looked at them and smiled.

"In my office, all of you, after you take the pup to the healer!" broke the silence Sesshoumaru and headed to his chambers.

"Very well then" said Inuyasha.

"_It is him?"_

"_The half breed?"_

"_Yes it is him? Here!"_

"_What a shame!"_

"_That runt!"_

"_How could Sesshoumaru Sama…" _were whispering the voices everywhere. Nathalie saw how Inuyasha'a features were slowly collapsing and she almost felt his heart aching. Kagome took her mate's hand and squished a little.

"Enough all of you!" screamed Nathalie.

"Have you no shame? Now that Sesshoumaru is gone you are brave enough to discuss his decisions?" that seemed to cool them down.

"Come with me!" smiled the young woman.

"Aruca!"

"Yes my lady" bowed her head the new came demoness.

"Show them to their rooms, I and Kagome will go see the healer!"

"Yes my lady" the gang was in shock! Nathalie was ordering around here like a… hostess. Kagome nodded and followed Nathalie.

"I will go with you!" said Sango handing her sleeping daughter to Miroku.

"I am sorry…" said the healer looking at Nathalie and Kagome after examining the child. Kagome just started to cry hysterically. Sango saying nothing just embraced her friend. Nathalie looked at them with sad eyes. She slowly approached the little boy. He was panting and breathing hard. His little body was red from heat that was inside.

"Don't worry Kagome, it will be fine" said the young woman. She wanted her words to sound sure, but she wasn't very convinced either.

"How is he?" asked Inuyasha entering the healer's room. The women said nothing. None of them could not say a word.

"Move aside!" it was Sesshoumaru. He walked to the bed and looked at his nephew. He understood that his condition was catastrophically bad. He looked at his brother and for the first time he saw a deep pain in the hanyoi's eyes. He was suffering. And if he was ready to give his life for his child, this was a deep pain.

"_Just like father"_ thought Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha now looked exactly like Inutaisho in his last night, before he died to save Inuyasha. The same look, the same posture! He was ready to give his life away for his son.

"Hn" Sesshoumaru raised his hand in the air, his fingers starting to glow green with his poison. With his left hand he took his nephew's thin hand and made a cut with his claw in the point where his veins were more visible. Kagome just gasped. Sesshoumaru looked at her but said nothing. He turned his head to look at Iachiru again. Moving his finger slowly, he injected his venom in the child's system, and then licked the injury to heal it.

"If he is strong enough and you are not too late, he will survive" said Sesshoumaru looking at them. His mate's eyes were full with tears of appreciation for him. He nodded and walked away leaving them all where they stood.

"As cold as ever, but Thank you Sesshoumaru" whispered Inuyasha.

"Even if you hate me…" he was interrupted by Nathalie.

"Stop it! You don't know anything! I don't have the right to tell you nothing, but he doesn't hate you!" saying that she looked at Kagome.

"Stay here with him and if something change or if you need something just call me, the others fallow me in Sesshoumaru's office" she walked away in a hurry trying to reach Sesshoumaru.

"What is wrong with her?" asked the confused Inuyasha.

"Seems she loves him" smiled Kagome.

"Mummy?" this thin voice.

"Iachiru?" all of them approached the bed. The 2 years old boy looked at his parents in confusion.

"Oh thank you Kami!" Kagome took her son in her lap crying in voice. Inuyasha felt a deep relief. But he heard some strange noises outside. It was the sound of a battle. He looked at Sango and the slayer just nodded. When they were next to the exit, Nathalie had bumped inside with Taisho in her one hand and one of Sango'a daughter in other. Rin was holding the second girl.

"Rin you stay with aunt Kagome and with the kids, Kagome you have to create a barrier to protect the kids" she handed the kids to the priestess.

"You Miroku and Sango protect Kagome, you Inuyasha run help your brother outside, we are under attach! And it seems that the attacker wants Inutaisho's family dead!" they all just nodded still shocked. Inuyasha issued his sword and said.

"I won't leave anyone hurt my family and friends! Nathalie you stay here as well!"

"No I won't!" screamed the futuristic girl.

"No YOU WILL STAY HERE!" Sesshoumaru almost screamed entering the room.

"Kagome you protect her!"

"You know my name?" asked the priestess.

"No I will go with you!" screamed Nathalie her fingers becoming fists. She was all trembling.

"Since when you are not obeying my commands?" asked the angry Sesshoumaru. They all saw he really was angry beyond his always cold and emotionless façade.

"And when I was obeying your commands ha?" screamed Nathalie. She was angry she wanted to be next to him.

"You will now! I don't want you to die again saving me! This time Tensaiga won't be able to revive you!"

"Oh!" they all gasped including Nathalie. She knew he was feeling responsible for that. That's why they weren't talking about the matter.

"It's not your fault!" said in a weak voice Nathalie.

"It is! And now you will stay here!" he pushed her next to Kagome when the barrier started to close. She fell to her backside but didn't felt nothing, emotions still burning in her body.

"Hakio!"

"Yes my Lord!" Nathalie was always wondering how the servants were always there when Sesshoumaru called them. It seemed like they were always just expecting his orders. Or because their senses and hearing were superior, but when he called them in the next second the wanted person was next to Sesshoumaru.

"You will protect the women and children! And if a single hair on their heads will fall you will pay with every drop of your blood! Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes my lord"

"And Hakio beware! My nephew is still sick you need to give him some of your blood to help him heal!"

"_His nephew?" _asked himself Inuyasha. Since when his brother, recognize his children as his nephews? Like…his family?

"It will be done!"

"I'm sure of it"

"Inuysha fallow me! That bastard caused our father's death! It is time for him to pay!"

"I thought it was Recotsossey. I've killed him!"

"The head of this operation was another demon, the one who wanted to kill you when you were still a pup. The one who had started the civil war in my lands.!"

Sesshoumaru looked in his brother's gold eyes that were exactly as his own and said.

"I know maybe isn't the right time now, but you have to know, because I may die tonight"

"You won't die you are very strong!" screamed Inuyasha feeling dizzy at his brothers words. Even if Sesshoumaru wanted him dead he still was his brother. The only family he had. And hearing that this time he really may die the hanyoi didn't feel good at all.

"This one is too strong Inuyasha! He hated our father enough to work a trap for him. He is the real one who caused our father's death!"

"But who is this guy?"

"The member of the demon's council, a old inu demon! The great Kimimaru, my grand-grandfather!"

_Well how do you think? I need your opinion I have an idea to resurrect Inutaisho. How do you think? REVIEW REVIEW! I am working at the next chapter so in a few days I will be able to update! Have fun bye!_


	17. Chapter 17

"So it is true? You never wanted to kill your little brother?" came a deep voice. From the smog created by a huge explosion appeared a black figure.

"Grand father!" said Sesshoumaru.

"What a pleasure!" the person that appeared smiled evilly at the brothers. Inuyasha gasped seeing the person. He was tall, very tall, and taller than Sesshoumaru. His body looked strong like steel. His arms were like trees and his chest like dragon skeleton! His hair was white as well, freely captured by the wind. But the scariest was his face. A quadrate chin with thin lips, a big nose and he also had demon stripes on his cheeks. The color was white. It more made contrast with his bloody red eyes that seemed to look in your soul.

"You couldn't kill your hanyoi brother when I told you!"

"When you told him?" asked in confusion Inuyasha. So this monster ordered Sesshoumaru to kill him? But his brother didn't obey, but why?

"You are a failure and a shame to our kind!"

"The same you told to our father!" replied Sesshoumaru starting to loose control.

"Yes, indeed, I don't have other things to tell you because now all of you will die!" smiled Kimimaru.

"I will destruct Inutaisho's family!"

"Try it!" screamed Inuyasha and attached with his Kaze no kizu.

"Fool!" said the old demon with his hand absorbing the wave.

"You are nothing compared to your father! I must admit he was strong! But you are just bugs! And it is easy to kill bugs, you have to just step on them!"

"Inuyasha!"

"Understand Sesshoumaru!" they both attached at the same time, Inuyasha with his Bakuriuha and Sesshoumaru with his Bakusaiga. The huge waves of their combined attach, destroyed the land shaft for kilometers. Brother with brother, shoulder to shoulder, now thei looked so much alike.

"Now you're done!" smiled Inuyasha.

"Maybe you don't know, but every single body that is ever touched by Sesshoumaru's bakusaiga, dies!"

"Sorry to disappoint you!" stepped Kimimaru looking at his enemies.

"I am not to be compared with weak demons! I am one of the first demons on earth! My power is immense!"

"Now die you vermin!" Kimimaru removed his sword and waved a blue energy to the brothers.

"God's hit!" the wave was huge and its power made the earth tremble. Inuyasha and Sessoumaru raised their swords to protect themselves but the power was too great! Their legs were shaking; their feet were entering the ground. Finally Inuyasha couldn't resist and his Tetsaiga flew away transforming in her small form.

"Inuyasha!" cried Sesshoumaru. His Bakusaiga was trembling as well and the trembling was more intensive every second. Sesshoumaru made one step and threw the sword with a green wave that met Kimimaru's blue energy. He then runs to Inuyasha's bloody body. Inuysha was breathing hard. Sesshoumaru removed Tensaiga, he wanted to try to heal him.

"Oh you don't!" with a fast blow he threw Tensaiga away.

"You should've killed him when he was small!"

"I am not a coward like you to kill a powerless pup!" replied Sesshoumaru. The demon looked and saw Tetsaiga. He flew next to it and raised his hand.

"She won't let you!" smiled Kimimaru.

"Now I know the secret!" Sesshoumaru grabbed the sword and in the next moment Tetsaiga transformed in her fang form.

"H…How?" Kimimaru looked confused.

"Do you have something to protect? This was the question that my father asked me before he died" he looked at his hanyoi brother.

"I do now!"

"Sesshoumaru…" Inuyasha gasped, he felt so weak and useless now, he even didn't have a sword. His look stopped on Tensaiga.

"_Even it doesn't cutting anything, it is still a sword" _he crawled slowly and grabbed Tetsaiga's hilt.

"_I wish father was here!_" thought in the same moment both brothers! Suddenly a bright light start to glow from both swords. Inuyasha looked at his big brother with question in his eyes. Sesshoumaru didn't understand anything as well. In this time the power grew becoming a huge circle that was connected to the two blades. After a moment in the middle of the circle appeared a person, a person with silver hair and yellow eyes. Inuyasha thought he was looking in the mirror; the person looked exactly like him, except the blue stripes on his cheeks.

"Father?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"Father?" looked Inuyasha at his brother.

"Well it is me Sesshoumaru, aren't you happy to see your old man?"

"But how?"

"My sons! I am very proud of you two!"

"But…"

"We'll talk about that later Inuyasha! Now give me your swords both of you!"

"Our swords?" asked Seshoumaru.

"Yes your Bakusaiga and your… or mine Tetsaiga." He smiled at Inuyasha.

"O…Ok" Inuyasha hit Sessoumaru on his left arm. His eyes saying: _Give him the sword you!_

"Bakusaiga! Tetsaiga! Come to me!" raised his voice Inutaiso. The two swords flew directly in his open hands.

"Now you two have to go to protect your family!"

"No!" answered the two dogs.

"Who is the father here? Beside! I am sure this is just a trap to hold you here until someone will try to kill your siblings."

"Indeed! Clever as always!" approached Kimimaru.

"You see I think they are dead by now! The question is how were you revived? Not that it maters a lot, otherwise I think it will be more fun with you"

"I won't reply! And we both know that I won over you twise!" Inutaisho raised both swords and cried

"Get ready to die!"

"Old man!" cried Inuyasha.

"Go you two!" screamed Inutaisho his eyes becoming red.

"It is too late!" laughed Kimimaru.

"I've killed Sesshoumaru's mate a few days ago, now I've killed Inuyasha's and his pups."

"YOU DID WHAT?" screamed Inutaisho. He looked at his sons. Both of them nodded and headed to the castle, to their beloved.

"If something is wrong with them I will stripe him to pieces!" growled Sesshoumaru. This time Inuyasha didn't said anything. He still wasn't used to the fact, that his brother that always seemed to hate him was protecting him. When they reached the healer's room they found nothing! The room was destroyed and there wasn't anyone!

"Kagome! Kagome!" screamed Inuyasha!

"We've lost them!" said Sesshoumaru in a weak voice.

"No, don't worry I'm sure they are fine! Kagome and Nathalie are very strong!"

"I'm glad you trust us!" smiled Kagome from inside of a flying barrier.

"We all are here, but the kids are very weak, that monster wanted to such their power" said Nathalie.

"What? Why?"Asked Inuyasha.

"He said they are very strong for quarter demons."

"Our father's blood is very precious, they are his grandsons!"

"Sessoumaru?"

"Hn"

"Do you think our old man will be fine?"

"Your father?" asked Kagome and Nathalie in unison.

"Yes, all we can do now is to trust him!" a venom blow erupted at their backs.

"Oh no! the monster is back!" screamed Kagome.


	18. Chapter 18

_Hello! Here I am! With the next chapter! Sorry I am not very good at describing battle scenes. Just a few chapters to go! Tell me if you want a sequel! And I am planning on developing my other story with Itachi Uchiha (my other favorite character! He's so hot!)so just wait for me and check on my profile. _

_P.S. I would be very happy to see your suggestions about the story and please please review! Reviews are like honey to me hehehe! _

_Don't own Inuyasha! If I would I would eat Sesshoumaru at breakfast with some crème! Hehehe bad girl! Smiles evily!_

"Step aside!" pushed Sesshoumaru his brother.

"Inuyasha! Where is your sword?" asked Natahalie and then looked at her mate. Sesshoumaru didn't have the sword either.

"Oh no!" she heard Kagome screaming.

"Without his fang Inuyasha's blood…"

"Don't worry Kagome I am able to control myself" said Inuyasha jumping away from the countless attacks. Sesshoumaru raised his hand his claws starting to glow green. Then the venom stripe started to cut the waves of blue venom that attacked them. Inuyasha'a soul stealing crescent moons were as well destroying the new coming waves.

"Not bad for a half breed!" came a voice. The smoke cleaned and in the middle of the room appeared a strange creature. First they felt his strong and dark aura! Nathalie felt shivers down her spine. It was a black dragon with two jackal heads. He was tall and gross. At his legs they observed a reptilian tail with a sharp peak that was beating the ground in one part and another. His grand hands were calmly resting on his hips. He was dressed in a black haori and black with yellow lines youkata. Kagome looked scared recognizing the monster who wanted to kill her children. Despite the fact Nathalie always thought jackals were pitiful animals that always seemed to laugh, this one had a dangerous face. His sharp fangs were exposed in a cruel smile, blue venom dripping from them. He raised his clawed paw and sends five venom bands directly to Kagome's barrier. Sesshouamru and Inuyasha reacted in the same moment sending their attack to block the poison shrives. Inuyasha couldn't believe his eyes when his soul stealing moons were simply destroyed to shreds in the same moment they come in contact with the blue venom. Sesshoumaru's whips just changed the trajectory a little.

"Weaklings!" evilly smiled the jackal.

"Without your swords you are just dust in my way!"

"Don't be so sure of that!" Nathalie stepped aside and started to free her two swords that she took from the blacksmith Totosai earlier. She ordered them to him a time ago, giving him Sesshoumaru's fangs and some of his and her hair. In the same moment she took them from his hand, Totosai and his flea friend run away in a hurry saying that they were very busy! Sure Nathalie and Kagome understood the real reason of their hurry!

"Thank you Nathalie" said Inuyasha taking one of her katana.

The sword sure was made for a woman! He looked amazed at the white hilt and silver wickedly curved blade that was shining in his hand. It was in the same moment cold like ice and sharp like razor. He strokes the air a few times feeling the perfect balance.

"Hey!" Nathalie wanted to scream at him when she saw her second blade transferring to Sesshoumaru's hand.

"Go back to Kagome and don't move!"

"Hey you two those are my weapons!" screamed the young woman. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru stepped next to the dragon-jackal pretending they didn't hear her.

"Let's have some fun!" smiled Inuyasha.

"Morons!" added Nathalie and headed back to where Kagome was. She took Taisho in her lap and pated Rin's hair smiling at the children.

Inuyasha jumped with the katana in his both hands. The dragon seeing that took his own sword in his left hand.

"So he is left handed ha?" smirked Inuyasha. The combat begin. Inuyasha jumped and hit the weapon in demon's hand only to then block the fast response. The blades crossed in a death duel. The metal was screaming dropping sparks all over the ground.

Inuyasha pushed harder and dodged stepping on step back. In the same moment Sessoumaru attacked as well with the white katana sending a fast ice blow. The ice cracked hitting the cold metal.

The brothers continued their attack never stopping. Inuyasha was panting and breathing harder. The sweet was shivering into his eyes. He took a deep breath and cleaned his forehead with his youkata and looked at his children. Seeing the concern in women's eyes he gathered his fingers in fist feeling his claws entering his flesh.

He attacked again sending a set of blows in dragon's arms. He looked at his brother. This one seemed as calm as always but he knew better now. Sesshoumaru was tense. His cold gaze never left the dragon's features his mind trying to work a plan.

"Oh I will drink every drop of blood of your sons Inuyasha! It will give me immense amount of energy!"

"Never! I will kill you first! You never will lye a finger on my family" yelled Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha pull yourself together! He is just trying to make you lose control!" warned him the eldest brother.

"Yea I know that but this bastard…"

"We have to help them somehow!" said Kagome looking at her sister in law.

"If only I could reach my arrow and bow…" said thoughtfully Kagome.

"I'll grab them for you!" Nathalie seeing the dragon was busy enough with the brothers looked around the room to see the bow. It was lying in the corner of the ruined room.

She jumped off and handed the child to Kagome, and then she ran as fast as she could and grabbed the bow with only one arrow. The dragons had observed her, and send a blue wave of energy intending to kill her.

In the same moment she thought she will die a pair of strong hands with claws grabbed her in their master's lap.

"Foolish woman!" increased the tone of his voice Sesshoumaru.

"I won't say sorry!" Looked straight in his gold orbs the young woman.

"I can't just stand there and look at you two possibly dying and do nothing!" added Nathalie, she jumped from his arms and ran to Kagome handing her the bow.

"Distract him! I have only one shot! I can't miss!" said Kagome with her eyes to her husband. She pulled herself together and started to compose all her possible and impossible amounts of power and sending it into the arrow. A determinate look appeared on her face and made her already tensed body to become like steel. Nathalie looked at her and nodded, in the same moment she heard a noise.

"I will help too…"

"Sango you are too weak!" screamed Nathalie. Her slayer friend just regained her consciousness after the hit she received earlier.

_Flashback!_

The dragon demon with two heads that appeared wanted to reach Iachiru and smiled evilly at the women. Sango managed to hit him with her enormous Hiraikotsu in the moment he almost touched the boy, and jumping as a deer the young slayer grabbed the child and ran away.

"You bitch!"

"Sango watch out!" yelled Hakio and covered her with his body. The wave that came showered them both away sending them with their heads in the wall. The dragon then appeared next to them and hit again with his blade.

"Know your place! Vermin!" Kagome and Nathalie grabbed their friends and with her power Kagome created a barrier modeling then the form of a balloon so they could fly away. Sango and Hakio remained still. Kagome frowned seeing them like that. Their faces were pale; Sango's brown hair was wet of blood sticking on her forehead. The taijiya looked like a broken puppet.

Hakio looked better he was a demon, but the fact that he was down at the dragon's blow showed that the dragon's strikes were very strong. Nathalie thanked him for saving Sango, she just hoped they both will be all right. Their wounds were deep, bleeding wasn't the only catastrophe! The wounds were full off venom.

"Don't worry Sesshoumaru will neutralize the venom with his own I know he can do that!"

"I just hope so!" sighed Kagome.

_End of flashback._

"You are not in the shape for a fight!" said just awakened Hakio.

"And before you say something I am a demon!" The captain raised and took his sword and still bleeding badly, he soon was next to his lord and Inuyasha.

"Ok let's do this!" they all attacked as one! In the same moment! Sesshoumaru send a wave of ice, Hakio a blast of yellow venom and finally Inuyasha jumped at the demon with his bloody soul steel rippers and crushed his sword in the rival's blade. In the same moment Kagome shot the sacred arrow directly at the dragon.

"Please please! Don't miss!" repeated as a sutra the young priestess. The arrow flew besides Inuyasha's shoulder piercing the dragon's heart. The beast growled in horror! His enormous hands with glowing claws started to smash everything in his way.

"No way!" they all looked amazed! The arrow was in his heart and he still managed to move and to growl. Nathalie and Kagome looked in each other's eyes and headed to the monster.

"Kagome! Nathalie!" yelled the half demon, running to them, but the girls decided and continued approaching the dragon. His tail was jumping up and down destroying the ground. His face was a pain mask, wild screams exiting from his throat. He wanted to grab the arrow but it burned his hands. He yelled in agonies cursing them all. With fierce looks on their faces both young women grabbed the dragon and in the moment their hands touched his body a purple light exploded from them purifying the demon in a few seconds. The remained mist was carried away by the wind. Nathalie and Kagome almost collapsed to the ground with tiredness, but soon felt both men holding them tight next to their chest.

"Thank Kami you're okay!" said Inuyasha squeezing her harder to his heart. Kagome nodded and smiled weakly.

"Never do that again! It is my duty to protect my family" said the demon lord in his mate's ear.

"As mine as well" answered the futuristic woman.

"What can I do with you?"

"May be to try and heal Hakio?" smiled Nathalie.

"Indeed! And then punish him!"

"Why?" screamed both women.

"For not protecting you!" was the cold response.

"But he did, he did protected us!" said Nathalie.

"I know how to manage my soldiers!"

"You arrogant lord!" screamed his mate."

Sango looked confused at the lord who was cutting his veins right in front of her eyes.

"You want me to drink this?" she asked shocked.

"Drink! it will help healing you!" said her other futuristic friend. Sango knew Nathalie was blindly believing her mate but he was a demon and she was a woman that killed these creatures. Not all of them but still! Kagome looked at her and smiled warmly at her. She put her mouth next to demon's flesh and drank some of the crimson liquid. Exactly in the same moment the blood entered her system she felt her wound healing. And healing fast!

"Ow!" it was all she could manage to say.

"Seshoumaru how do you think is our father" asked in a strange voice Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru understood he was afraid! Afraid to lose the father he just found.

"He will be fine!" assured him Sesshoumaru. He just wished this was as true as it sounded!


	19. Chapter 19

_**Author note!**_

_**sorry I will update in a few days! it's just my birthday and Easter so will be busy enough!**_

_**sorry and Thank you! **_


	20. Chapter 20

_Guys_ _I'm really sorry for the long wait. Yes I know that my words can't change anything but sorry anyway… here's the next chapter enjoy! _

_I wanted to thank all of you, the ones who liked my story and supported me. A big thank you! Thank for every single review and for every single click! _

Sesshoumaru was sitting under a tree and looking lazily around himself. He saw his nephew running around with a rabbit in his hands. The rabbit was trying to scratch his face but Taisho was strong enough to hold him.

"Look Kaira, look what I caught! Do you think mommy will cook it today?" he asked with shining eyes. He was very proud of himself. His daughter looked at him with a smirk and said.

"I hope she does, you know my favourite food is rabbit!" Sesshoumaru felt that now he was complete. He finally had a family. Telling the truth he never wanted one or dreamt of one either, but the reality was better than his loneliness. All those centuries without anyone to care for or anyone to care for him… the two years ago events were for ever stuck in his head.

_**Flashback.**_

"Inuyasha where is your father?" asked Kagome. By the look of her eyes Sesshoumaru could tell she was scared. But not scared for her but for his father. Inuyasha grabbed his son in his arms and squeezed him leaning his head on his son's thin shoulder. He inhaled his scent like he was driving power from his son's essence and whispered.

"I don't know Kagome but I hope he is ok…" his wife embraced him tight holding their other son on her chest. Sesshoumaru will never admit that at that moment he felt jealous for the first time in his life. Yes he felt jealous seeing their strong family that supported each other… suddenly Nathalie jumped and hugged him then she looked in his eyes. He saw fresh tears shining in the corners of her eyes. She blinked a few times and her cheeks became red like cherry. She took a deep breath and raised her chin proudly.

"Sesshoumaru… I… I love you, will you please let me spend my short human life next to you?" she was holding her tears trying to look strong but he knew better. He raised his hand and wrapped his claws in her soft hair and whispered softly.

"I'll never let you go, you are important to me…" he couldn't say more. He just couldn't, maybe once he will be able to tell her more but now… now his pride was wounded enough recognizing that some other creatures in this world meant something for him. Nathalie nodded and smiled warmly. He loved her smile…. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her trembling lips. She first remained frowned but then she got up on her tiptoe and hugged his neck. Her gentle fingers started to caress his scalp and she deepened the kiss. He didn't disagree and his hand wrapped around her waist in an attempt to get her closer. He wanted to feel her soft body, to inhale her delicate aroma…he needed this woman. Her features were perfectly matching his body. Her delicate curves were meant for him. She was meant for him.

"Well well I never thought I will see my elder son kissing someone passionately! This worth a second life!" came a thunder voice.

"Father." Harshly said Sesshoumaru. He felt strange seeing his father again, and at a moment like this…he was almost ashamed. Almost….

"Did you…." Started Inuyasha looking at his father.

"If you ask me if I killed the bastard that wanted to ruin my children's lives I will reply yes!" was the answer

"Thank Kami-sama…" whispered the women in unison.

"Those are my grandchildren?" asked Inutaisho approaching his younger son.

"Y..yes." mumbled Inuyasha. He still couldn't believe his eyes that his father was here. All he could do was to stand there petrified like a statue. The demon lord approached them and looked at the sleeping boys in their arms, a warm smile raised on his face.

"They are so beautiful…" his palm gently stroked Iachiru's forehead. The boy must've felt something for his eyelashes trembled and he opened his eyes. A confused look at the white haired dog and he looked at his mother.

"It's your grandfather Iachiru." Smiled at him Kagome.

"Iachiru… and the second one's name?" asked the fresh grandfather.

"Taisho…" whispered Inuyasha.

"Well what'd you think you named your son after your father, that's very nice!" he smiled and patted his son's shoulder.

Inutaisho approached his eldest son and smiled at the girl next to him. Nathalie dropped her eyes to the ground and become almost equal to a beetroot.

"Do you have something to protect Sesshoumaru?" he asked the question that he once asked to the same son. This time the reply was different.

"I do father." Replied his heir bowing his head.

"Very good then, I'm very proud of you two, very. You had a difficult faith but you managed to win. I'm ashamed my merit in all of this is almost equal to zero." He came closer to Sesshoumaru and patted his shoulder.

"You've became a great leader and a wonderful man Sesshoumaru…I could've whished more. I'm so sorry I've left you then. I know you had a hard time, a lot of wars civil and other… it was very hard for you. You weren't ready yet to take the post of the ruler, but you did and succeeded. Thank you for protecting Inuyasha, thank you!" he said his voice full of emotions.

"Wait how he protected me if he always tried to kill me?" screamed the hanyoi.

"Be quiet Inuyasha, if Sesshoumaru would've protected you, you would've been dead in the same night I died!" raised his voice their father. Inuyasha blinked in confusion and looked at his brother.

"But I don't understand…."

"The same demon that wanted to kill you all now wanted you dead a long time ago. Only your brother was able to save you telling that he want to kill you with his own hand. The time passed and you grew up but they didn't forget about you, only Sesshoumaru's intervention stopped them. They wanted to kill you the same night. He saved you almost losing his life." Spoke the oldest demon dog. Inuyasha was speechless looking at his brother with different eyes.

"But why he left me?"

"A hanyoui in a demon's fortress is a sweet treat, you wouldn't survive there. The human are cruel but they are weaker, with them you had a chance to survive. And if someone understood that Sesshoumaru cherished you, the wish to kill you would've increased. Thank you Sesshoumaru. " he simply said to his eldest son, Sesshoumaru bowed his head and taking his mate's hand turned on his heels.

"Se…sesshoumaru…" whispered Inuyasha with pain in his eyes.

"By always fighting with you, he helped you become stronger, and the hatred he constrained you to feel was to give you strength to move on. If he wanted he could've killed you when you were only a weak puppy. But he didn't, now think of the reason and you will see everything in another light, my son." Added his father looking at Inuyasha. That night they all ate dinner together like a big family. They laughed and smiled full of happiness. Inuyasha was thoughtful and couldn't get his eyes of his brother. So many thoughts were running in his head…

"Daddy, daddy can you fly like uncle Sesshy?" his son asked him.

"No Taisho I can't…" his son looked disappointed at his words and getting up he approached his uncle.

"Uncle Sesshy will you teach me how to fly?" he looked with shining eyes.

"Nephew…." Started Sesshoumaru but Nathalie squeezed his shoulder.

"We can try some day…" was the reply.

"Yey!" yelled the little boy and run to his brother to tell him the big news.

"I'm glad you understood how to use Tensaiga Sesshoumaru I made it especially for you…." Said his father grabbing a big piece of meat and starting to chew it.

"Hn." Smirked the heir.

"Don't be so grumpy!" smiled Nathalie at him. His father returned them the blades later telling them that they will have to use the blades from now on. He will remain only as a grandfather.

"I'm waiting to see your children Sesshoumaru, or you don't want to have half breeds?" he smiled petting his shoulder.

"Father! Do you know same way to make a human immortal?" asked Sesshoumaru looking in his eyes without blinking.

"Yes I do, but it may be difficult for you," he answered touching his chin.

"You'll have to tie your life thread with hers, so if she dies you die too," Said Inutaisho looking at him but Sesshoumaru only nodded.

**_End of flashback._**

He never regretted that decision, Inuyasha did the same so now they could spend and eternity with the ones that were dear, the one that will forever need their protection...will need them near...

Sesshoumaru rose to his feel and slowly went toward his daughter who only smiled at him with warmth and whispered.

"Dad, are you smiling? you are so cool when you do, I love you!" SEsshoumaru nodded and grabbing her small palm walked toward his family, happy that now he had one.

**_The end!_**

**_It took me long enough I must admit, I know it is silly not perfect but is my first fafic so is like my baby and I treasure it. thanks to those who read it, "bows deeply" I am ow working at a new fic with Sesshoumaru so he ones interested are welcome to read it. Thanks again and good luck to everyone!_**


End file.
